Shyvana GO
by drawingdisaster
Summary: A Shyvana meets the Pokemon's universe kind of story, where Shyvana is a small dragon monster and Quinn is her trainer. Just an excuse to write fluff, keep tormenting Quinn in new settings and generally put our favorite Ranger is more awkward relationships and situations.
1. Chapter 1

The little monsters clashed, red and blue balls of fury colliding against each other, splashing the once peaceful clearing with tiny sparks, embers and clear drops of water along with a miniature blizzard of icy broken shards before instantly repositioning next to their respective owners.

"Shyv!"

The tiny red monster stumbles, golden orbs briefly flickering towards its worried trainer before wandering back to the mischievous honey-colored eyes of its adversary and the white haired woman cackling mockingly behind it.

"Go Nami, obliterate Quinn's pathetic whelp with your bubble cannon attack!

Syndra smiles sweetly and the mermaid just nods, calm playful eyes suddenly turning hard like steel, soft cream-colored lips abruptly opening wide ready to unleash a torrent of concentrated bubbles at the still dazed miniature dragon.

"Shyv, dodge it!"

Quinn's desperate plea unfortunately draws the fire type's attention, briefly causing Shyvana's armored head to turn towards her distressed trainer's direction the same exact moment the first barrage of bubbles suddenly meets the small creature's body.

The result is unfortunate and yet inevitable and the tiny dragon can only cry out in pain as sphere after sphere of compressed air and frigid water suddenly collides with the dragoness' body tossing the small creature around like a rag doll, violently throwing the miniature beast a couple of feet away before Shyvana even registers her adversary's movements.

"Shyvana!"

The dragonling blinks, beautiful golden orbs now scrunched up in agony, its tiny body spasms and trembles one final time as the small loyal creature struggles to stand up and approach its frightened owner before it abruptly collapses back on the ground and faints, passing out without even the faintest of sounds.

"Shyvana can't fight anymore and so the winner of this duel is Syndra!"

The nameless judge's voice suddenly brings Quinn back to her senses and the brunette trainer blinks, her face still drained of color.

The young trainer only spares a single glance at her lifelong rival, dryly noting Syndra's nauseatingly victorious smirk and equally disgustingly smug expression. The snow-haired beauty's lilac eyes are shining with mirth, the dark light swirling inside them almost drowning the entire world in hues of dark purple, pride and arrogance practically written all over her young rival's fair, pale visage.

Quinn grunts, her heart suddenly overflowing with anger, she takes a step forward almost lashing out at the rich trainer before noticing the water type monster's apologetic form, silently fidgeting near her owner. The sight of her rival's partner abruptly reminds Quinn of her own beloved miniature dragoness and the trainer sighs in defeat, releasing a soft breath full of frustration, she then grudgingly shoves a hand inside her pocket and proceeds to throw the majority of her measly savings towards the white-haired beauty's general direction before abruptly making a mad dash for the tiny red creature laying face down on the cold mud.

"Shyvana, are you all right? Shyv? Talk to me, please?"

The dragonling ignores her, her tiny red form now curled up into a ball and a nasty still bleeding scratch clearly evident on the miniature dragoness' sweaty forehead. The snow-haired trainer just scoffs in disgust at the pathetic display before her, she grabs Quinn's money and then coils a hand around the melancholic mermaid's forearm and it isn't long before the rude heiress starts dragging the poor mermaid away leading her back to her extravagant manor.

"Come on, Nami, we shouldn't waste our time with losers such as those two. Let's just use this little money we won to buy you a decent hat or maybe a cute outfit, how about a silken dress with ribbons and a hole for your tail? It's going to be purple of course, you have to compliment my eyes and wardrobe if you really want to stand beside me, Dear."

Quinn remains quiet, ears red and shoulders shaking in barely contained anger, her face as scarlet as Shyvana's scarred and dented armor. The trainer desperately wants to defend her partner's honor but she wisely chooses to bite back her retort and prioritize helping her precious friend instead of getting dragged in another one of Syndra's pointless arguments. Just look how good that had worked out for her the last time she had tried!

The brunette wraps her arms around the dragoness' still prone form, carefully lifting the little beast from the muddy earth before gently carrying the small creature towards the safety of her little shack in the woods and the dragoness comfortable wicker basket. But that just wasn't meant to be it seems since Quinn hadn't even managed to take a few steps away from the dueling grounds before the booming noise of thunder and the blinding lights of lightning finally decided to make themselves known, covering the small clearing in a blanket of water and deafening moisture.

Quinn silently curses, her frantic heart now loudly beating against her eardrums and the trainer scowls in frustration when Shyvana suddenly starts whimpering, shifting uncomfortably in her sleep inside her trainer's warm embrace.

Damn, why did it suddenly have to start raining while Shyvana was injured! It was a well known fact that fire type monsters were generally weak against water type attacks and Shyvana would always start throwing tantrums every time the brunette trainer would even imply helping the dragoness wash away the dirt from her scales and armor with the help of a nice warm shower.

Quinn sighed, tired amber orbs frantically searching for shelter among the blurry greenery and the ancient trees of the forest. An abandoned critter's nest, a dry patch of earth shielded by the huge husk of a fallen tree or even a wrinkled tree hole big enough to house a small dragon. Quinn couldn't be picky about her findings right now since any form of dry hiding spot would do as long as the refuge she discovered was capable of shielding her favorite miniature companion from the wet onslaught of the rain and the freezing winds mercilessly roaring around them.

Shyvana shudders, a pathetically weak whimper abruptly drawing the brunette trainer's attention, worried amber eyes suddenly wandering towards the surprisingly cold dragonling, its tiny purple paws instinctively wrapping around its owner's forearms as if desperately trying to cling to some semblance of warmth inside this frigid rainstorm.

Quinn almost bursts out into tears at this sight, the knowledge that the miniature dragoness' chances of survival were fully depending on her numb trembling limbs the only thing that prevents the young trainer from just collapsing among the filthy puddles of rainwater and screaming her lungs out for whole hours.

Quinn sniffles, hurriedly abandoning her previously frantic and admittedly fruitless search for appropriate shelter before finally kneeling under a gnarly looking old oak tree, carefully wrapping the shivering creature inside her discarded shirt before positioning herself between the small quivering bundle and the raging thunderstorm.

The trainer sniffles again, her gentle amber gaze never straying away from the teary eyes of the little dragonling even as the wind keeps howling, slapping her head and exposed back and the raindrops keep chilling the young woman to the bone.

Shyvana whimpers and her trainer can't help but smile at the cute little dragoness, sun-kissed skin now covered in moist shimmering diamonds gently rubbing against the little dragon whelp's snoot and forehead, eliciting small nervous yelps of delight from the miniature dragon.

"It's ok, Shyv. We are going to stay here until the rain stops and then we are going straight for the hospital. I really want doctor Shen to have a look at your injuries before we settle down for the night. Ok?"

The brunette trainer tries to smile reassuringly, amber eyes slowly drifting closed, her head gradually sliding against the wet bark of the tree shielding them until finally stopping a few inches above the small dragoness' now thoughtful, intelligent eyes as the rain and thunder above them keep fighting to their hearts' content.

And somewhere inside this very storm the tiny dragoness' body abruptly starts shining, bathing the whole clearing in a warm yellow light before the forest is yet again shrouded in darkness and mystery, hiding this small miracle from any passing onlooker's curious eyes.

 **Note: So I was yet again browsing Shyvana's original splashart ( I love it ) and then suddenly realized that a more chibi version of Shyvana would be really similar to a Pokemon and that the same thing applied to Nami. I then imagined Syndra surrounded by floating pokeballs being the jerky antagonist and there you have it I finally have an excuse to once again attempt some Shyvana fluff. I could have put it with the rest of the oneshots but it then started approaching three thousand word mark and I decided to try turning it into a small story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shyvana blinked, a few more moments slowly dragging by, long seconds messily orchestrated by the restless pitter-patter of the rain and the monotonous song of the lightning relentlessly stabbing the dump earth like the sparkling knife of a madman.

The dragoness blinks again, fiery molten orbs of the purest gold still open wide in surprise, carefully examining her new appearance.

She's grown bigger, that's the first thing the previously miniature dragoness seems to realize upon first inspection. Her once tiny body, barely capable of reaching her owner's knees is now easily on par with her trainer's, perhaps even taller, towering over her friend while standing normally.

Her stubby purple front paws have also seemed to have undergone some drastic changes it seems, somehow becoming thinner and more refined and yet insanely powerful, mysteriously transformed into fully functional appendages encased in a pair of majestic crimson gauntlets, her arms finally long enough to fully embrace her beautiful scout.

Shyvana smiles, bliss and hope flooding her veins like her own boiling dragon blood at the thought of finally becoming closer to her precious owner and the dragoness even lets out a small cackle. She then pauses, golden eyes widening in shock at the foreign new sounds so easily produced by her throat.

"W-was that really me?"

She utters words, not growls or hisses or even her usual bunch of incoherent croaked vowels, but actual words! Human words, capable of communicating her thoughts and feelings! And yes while the new sounds she is able to produce might come off as a little rough and feral the overjoyed dragoness is quite certain that her new voice is clear enough for her to communicate with humans, and she can't wait to try it out.

The dragoness's smile widens, her already fiery gaze suddenly set ablaze turning her already fierce golden orbs into twin blazing suns capable of illuminating the whole clearing.

"Words, S-sounds, S-s- sentences."

Shyvana smiles, a few small teardrops silently forming behind the dragoness' eyelids only for them to instantly vaporize upon reaching the draconic queen's golden orbs of liquid fire.

"I-I am actually spea-king Quinn's language!"

The once tiny dragoness was beyond overjoyed with her recent discoveries at that point. Not only was she now capable of normally fully embracing her precious partner, but she could even talk to her about various subjects and even voice her opinion about their latest loss and console her owner.

Shyvana hums in approval and then frowns, her blissful thoughts abruptly interrupted by a soft moan coming from the small mass of quivering fresh resting against her shelter.

The dragoness pauses, ashen eyebrows furrowing in thought, her golden gaze slowly descending only to come face to face with a pale-lipped scout trembling pathetically on the dump ground, clearly unconscious.

"Quinn?"

Whatever happiness Shyvana felt at that time instantly drained from the kind dragoness heart the moment she laid eyes on her freezing trainer.

The ashen-haired queen whimpers, golden eyes still wide in shock as she carefully kneels next to the shivering woman and lifts her from the wet muddy ground, gently encasing the poor girl in the protective layer of warmth emanating from her draconic body.

Quinn sniffles, her still shivering form instinctively pressing against the dragoness and the comforting warmth radiating from her friend's body as Shyvana hums in approval, golden eyes gazing at her fondly before suddenly darting towards the dark foliage of the trees and the inhuman red orbs peeking at them from beneath their shadows.

"Back off, mutts. This one is under my protection."

And just like that with only a single choked bark and a few disappointed howls the ravenous pack of beasts hesitantly sinks back into the forest's shadows, red hungry eyes angrily glaring at the powerful dragon queen as she carefully carries her unconscious friend back to safety.


	3. Chapter 3

0000

The chirping of birds, the buzzing of bugs, warmth is spreading through her whole body, shy rays of sunlight cowardly slipping through their homes among the clouds only to lazily stroll around the tranquil green clearing and the small hut near its edge, in addition to the tangled slumbering forms resting within the old building.

Quinn shifts in her sleep, a small murmur escaping her lips, delicate fingers coiling around the sheet-clad form of her loyal dragoness, a small frown briefly gracing the trainer's relaxed features when her hand closes around soft plump flesh instead of the armored equivalent of a cute ashen kitten.

A blink, sun-kissed fingers blindly caressing the soft pale flesh of the dragoness, a soft happy purring sound suddenly emanating from somewhere beneath the covers. _Wait, covers?_ Quinn's still dazed mind slowly wonders silently and the trainer then blinks in confusion. Wasn't she supposed to be sleeping under an oak tree in the middle of the forest?

The unexpected sensation of taloned arms carefully wrapping around her naked body suddenly makes Quinn's eyes shoot wide open, confused amber orbs instantly meeting two majestic lakes of golden liquid fire and the trainer's breath hitches when she finally comes face to face with the smiling visage of a pale ashen-haired goddess.

The woman lying next to her is a bizarre and yet breathtaking spectacle, the beautiful queen of a long lost kingdom. Endless feminine curves and powerful scaled muscles seem to form the mouthwatering frame of the stranger's body, her pale purple fresh only partly obscured by the bed's sheets and a few scarlet pieces of crimson armor.

An ashen waterfall of long white hair framing an angular face seems to further complement the exotic woman's appearance as two feral golden irises easily pin the trainer in place like a deer caught in the headlights.

"…

Quinn opens her mouth, her startled gaze still locked on the strange woman's eyes. The brunette tries to form words, maybe even a sentence, but her mind is in complete and utter disarray and the majority of her communication skills seem to be disabled at the moment.

The trainer somehow manages to croak a few vowels and shake her head towards the door meaningful. And Quinn silently congratulates herself for her quick thinking before an angry snarl coming from from the enraged stranger suddenly makes her jolt in fright. A purple hand shooting towards her face and a glimmer of sharp red talons are the last things the brunette registers before she is suddenly pinned under the mysterious woman's weight, golden feral eyes aggressively staring down at her as if trying to decide the very fate of her existence.

"W-why are you try-ing to run away from me? "

Quinn tries to struggle, thrashing about and kicking all the while trying to knock down her assailant, but it is as if she is a weak sickly kitten trying to wrestle with a pale enormous bear and her feeble attempts doesn't even seem to register in her beautiful assailant's mind.

"W-why are you try-ing to hit and hurt me? "

Quiinn blatantly ignores the pale woman's words and just keeps thrashing about and the stranger just stays still, silently observing the trainer's expression, her feral gaze containing hints of confusion, curiosity and… is that pain?

But soon enough Quinn seems to tire out and the scared trainer is forced to admit her defeat after a few more minutes of vain kicking and screaming her lungs out. The scout then pauses, amber eyes now shining with unshed tears as she forces herself to finally look at her quiet attacker.

"Look, there are a few bills hidden under the mattress. You can take all of them, just please don't hurt me and my dragon."

The strange woman pauses, beautiful golden orbs suddenly narrowing dangerously, her pale ashen face abruptly twisting in… jealousy? Why would the burglar be jealous?

"There is another dragon in here?"

Quinn nods, weakly shaking her head towards the empty dragoness' basket laying near the wooden nightstand and then sniffles still trapped beneath the barbaric woman's weight.

"Yes, Shyvana, a tiny dragon whelp I have been raising for as long as I can remember. Shyv is so gentle and energetic and I swear that she isn't going to bite you, so please don't hurt her. "

The strange woman abruptly freezes, her expression suddenly softens, she lifts a hand intending to brush a few brown strands of hair away from the trainer's eyes and then grimaces when Quinn closes her eyes in fright and cowers away from her in fear, tears already rolling down her kind trainer's sun-kissed visage.

"Please, you can do whatever you want to me, but, please, please don't hurt Shyvana. She is just a tiny dragon whelp for monsters' sake!"

The dragoness opens her mouth to reply, whatever words she was meant to utter instantly fading from her mind the moment she lays eyes on Quinn's terrified amber gaze, her trainer's trembling form and voice shattering her draconic heart to tiny fragile pieces.

Shyvana sniffles, why is Quinn acting this way? Why is her trainer so scared of her, and more importantly how can Shyvana soothe the scared girl's mind? An idea suddenly pops up inside the flustered brain of the distressed dragoness making her whole face abruptly lighten up like a bright ashen firework on a cold winter night.

A kiss! Quinn has always kissed her head or snoot whenever the little dragon whelp was scared of the boogeyman, lightnings or had a nightmare! And she would also always burst into laughter whenever Shyvana tried to lick her face after they've had a fight, so kissing her owner might actually calm her down!

The dragoness hums in delight, instantly diving towards her owner's face, flashing Quinn a warm feral grin before slowly dragging her tongue across the frightened woman's face. Quinn freezes, her already widened amber eyes now resembling huge honey-colored saucers as she frighteningly stares into the strange dragon's eyes with an expression of sheer unadulterated horror.

"No, no, please don't do this to me. Please just leave us alone, take the money from under the mattress and leave us, please!"

Leave?

Shyvana freezes, feral golden orbs suddenly widening in fear. This wasn't supposed to happen! Quinn was supposed to recognize her in a heartbeat upon seeing her new form, then smile at her, hug her, kiss her, laugh and dance with her for hours and talk with her for centuries! Not cry out in terror, cower in fear and beg for her life like she was doing right now, and then tell her to run and never come back to her.

"Qui-

"Leave, please just leave us. I promise I won't tell a soul about you, so please, please just leave us alone."

The dragoness is speechless, she swallows, her mouth and throat suddenly dry as if the very fire that has been always burning inside her heart has somehow started using her very soul as fuel. She spares a last glance towards her still whimpering owner trapped under her weight and then hurriedly grabs her sleeping basket before suddenly darting outside, almost instantly disappearing among the foliage and the trees of the vast green forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Shyvana is sniffling, the warm traces of still wet tear-trails still decorating her pale purple cheeks like solemn rivers overflowing with water after a particularly heavy downpour. Her back is resting against the same old crooked oak her owner had brought her yesterday, her gaze lost in thought, taloned armored hands still clenching the tiny wooden frame of her sleeping basket, crushing it against her breasts as if it is her only fading lifeline.

The dragoness' heart is in turmoil, the flames of sadness burning inside her noble heart with an intensity that she hadn't even thought possible before that very moment.

Quinn had just kicked her out. Her kind, amiable owner and friend, the girl that has been raising her from when she was nothing more than a wee fire-spiting kitten, the very same person that had once spend the whole night awake just to appease the tiny dragon whelp's baseless fear of darkness, had actually abandoned her.

The young dragoness is beyond devastated, her once proud head is now hanging in defeat, her powerful shoulders are hunched as if incapable of even supporting her own weight, red taloned fingers gently caressing the small wooden container that had once used to be the warm comfortable bed, gifted to her by her owner.

It hurts, being away from Quinn, being denied, her feelings of affection instantly rejected without a second thought. Shyvana feels as if someone had just suddenly wrenched out her heart and left a dark bleeding hole in the place previous occupied by the red beating muscle. Her heart- no, her life- the dragoness' very existence suddenly feels empty and meaningless without those warm amber eyes lighting her days and Quinn's reassuring presence by her side.

Shyvana's chest hurts, her heart is currently bleeding. What exactly is she supposed to do now that her partner has so cruelly abandoned her? Find a new owner? Wander around aimlessly until someone decides to adopt her? Beg that horrible Syndra-person to take her in and raise her along with Nami? Preposterous, those options aren't even worth considering. They are just plain stupid, insane even and Shyvana would damn as well pick spending the rest of her life building snowmen while residing in a dark frozen cave on top of a deserted iceberg over replacing Quinn with a lesser person.

Because that's exactly what every other trainer is in this heartbroken infernal queen's golden eyes. Lesser people, byproducts, counterfeits. None of those evil smiling hypocrites would ever hold her close during a fierce snowstorm or check on her at least three times every night during those cold rainy winter storms just to make sure that the dragoness' is still warm and comfortable, resting peacefully under her pile of blankets, unhindered by the menacing winds screaming and howling outside the window.

And even though a lot of those happy, wealthy people that had just happened to pass by during her frantic escape from her owner had all volunteered to lead her to her destination and even guaranteed her _safety_ , the draconic beauty was pretty sure that none of those friendly overconfident trainers would actually risk drowning by fearlessly jumping into a frigid rumbling river without even knowing how to swim in order to somehow drag out a little, scared freezing dragon whelp that had been stupid enough to carelessly chase a colorful butterfly near the edge of said river.

Quinn had almost drowned that day, all because of the little dragoness' stupidity and Shyvana had never really forgotten the kindness and loyalty the brunette girl had shown her, two qualities almost extinct in a cruel world where most trainers thought of their respective monsters as mindless slaves or exotic pets and eagerly tossed them aside or replaced them with even stronger or rarer ones the moment the chance to do so presented itself.

"Shyvana!"

The sound of her owner's voice, shouting her name from somewhere within the vast forest instantly breaks the distressed dragoness' train of thought. Shyvana sniffles and presses herself harder against the rough scarred bark of the ancient oak tree, the golden fire of her gaze, almost extinguished by her unstoppable flood of tears, slowly wandering towards the endless sea of trees hiding her umistakably worried trainer.

"Shyv!"

The dragoness sniffles again, new tears slowly staining her purple cheeks as her concerned owner continues to frantically keep shouting her name after every couple of seconds, no doubt while running around aimlessly, searching for her inside the vast green forest.

"Shyvy! Where are you girl? It's me Quinn. Could you please show yourself? I've even brought your favorite biscuits!"

The dragoness whimpers, the pain obviously coloring Quinn's desperate pleading voice making the young dragon's already aching heartstrings erupt with an entire new flavor of pain and agony and Shyvana silently curls up against her rough wooden shelter still clenching the old sleeping basket against her heartbeat.

Shyvana is in pain, her chest is hurting and she is pretty sure that she can hear her own frantic heartbeat booming against her draconic eardrums with every new desperate plea of the scout, but she remains silent only pressing her body harder against the ancient tree with each passing moment. Because the young dragoness is terrified, and she doesn't want to witness again the fear building inside Quinn's gentle amber eyes or see the sheer terror in her expression, watch her body shaking in terror or listen to the harsh desperate tone in her trainer's timbre as she orders the young woman to _just leave her alone_.

"Shyvana!"

Her owner's voice is just a distant echo now and Shyvana finally allows herself to bury her face into her old sleeping basket and start sobbing quietly when a sudden movement to her right suddenly draws the dragoness attention.

Shyvana instantly stands up, golden eyes calmly observing the forest's shadows, searching the tree's still forms for clues as to her enemies' current position. A twisted knot of roots, a dead tree lying on the leaf-covered ground, small bushes filled with wild berries and colorful flowers and the beautiful dragoness almost misses the wolf's movement when it suddenly darts out of its hiding spot and dashes towards her location.

Shyvana growls, powerful taloned arms slowly spreading outwards as Shyvana readies herself for the unexpected confrontation, golden orbs now shining with fury and small flames already licking the outer parts of her snarling menacing mouth. The young dragoness takes a step forward ready to unleash her pent up frustration at the unfortunate furry projectile and then blinks in confusion when the wolf just ignores her and casually passes her by, swiftly disappearing into the wooden maze of ancient trees and tightly interwoven tree roots and bushes. And the dragoness pauses, raising a single pale eyebrow in question when at least four more shadowy forms follow the first predator's path into the forest.

 _Ok, that's weird_ , Shyvana muses as her body slowly relaxes, puzzled golden orbs still observing the furry forms running towards some unknown goal. Was it mating season perhaps, or maybe had the wolves just spotted an injured deer or something? The dragoness is kind of curious, but she just shrugs it off and kneels down in order to reclaim her now muddy sleeping basket. The wolves' strange behavior is not her concern after all as long as the beasts refrain from attacking her.

"Shyv, is that you? "

The scout's uncertain voice is suddenly carried over by the gentle breeze caressing the quiet foliages and the dragoness' eyes widen in horror. The basket instantly slips from the ashen-haired woman's fingers and a thunderous roar booms inside the fiery dragon queen's chest as Shyvana makes a mad dash for the distant, terrified voice of her beloved owner.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shyvana!"

The sound of the brunette trainer's voice suddenly pierces the relatively peaceful veil of silence engulfing the vast green forest, the desperate plea of the young trainer slowly traveling between vibrant green leaves and sweet-scented flowers, disturbing the small flocks of birds and little critters resting in the vicinity.

Quinn stands still for a few hopeful bittersweet moments, agonizingly long seconds lazily dragging by as distressed amber eyes frantically dart between dark abandoned animal nests and silent bushes, desperately seeking the faintest hint of scratched glimmering red armor or pale stubby limbs nervously peeking from behind a crooked old tree or a particularly big rock or hidden crevice.

"Shyvy where are you girl?"

The trainer keeps screaming the small dragoness' name over and over again, her now scratchy, abused from use voice shakily rising towards the bright blue sky, faint traces of fear and hopelessness slowly but surely enough steadily slipping through the young woman's timbre as her frantic heart keeps slamming against her poor ribcage threatening to escape its fleshly prison.

The faint and yet somehow thunderous for Quinn sound of rapidly approaching paws and the rustling of nearby bushes suddenly alerts the flustered trainer of the small monster's approach and Quinn finally dares to stop her frantic screaming and take the chance to finally refill her empty lungs with much needed oxygen as the distressed brunette anxiously awaits the miniature dragoness' arrival, already preparing a particularly harsh lecture for the naughty little dragonling.

The young trainer sighs in relief and then steels herself, patiently awaiting the return of the tiny dragon. Wet amber orbs now focusing solely on the rustling flora and whispering foliages as Quinn easily schools her flustered, agitated features into a calm mask of cold anger and disappointment. Shyvana's harsh reprimanding already playing in the back of the young trainer's mind.

The light footsteps would soon stop, the thick bushes would suddenly part and a pale purple adorable face would nervously peek from behind the jumbled greenery any moment now, before the little dragon whelp would finally decide to hesitantly approach her obviously angry owner.

Quinn wasn't sure if she would be able to keep her composure for long after that point. Her eyes would narrow, her breathing would hitch and her heartache would no doubt stop, the endless amount of relief flooding her very core both relieving and intensifying the emotional pressure that has been gradually building up inside her when she finally lays eyes on the quiet, anxious form of her beloved miniature dragoness.

The dragoness would then no doubt yelp in excitement, drawing her owner's cold amber gaze into two innocent golden pools practically beaming with happiness and a pale purple snoot now smeared with the pulverized remains of half-devoured wild blueberries. And just like that Quinn would finally calm down and forget to chastise the tiny monster.

Quinn would calmly greet the dragoness of course and the tiny dragon whelp would then answer her with a happy yelp again and dash forward, excitedly running towards its equally exhausted and irritated owner before eagerly jumping into the visibly shaken brunette trainer's outstretched arms all the while trying to lick her still sobbing owner's tearstained face.

And Quinn would just let the tiny beast do as she pleased, and even wrap her suddenly weak trembling arms around the tiny dragon whelp and refrain from lecturing or even downright yelling at the small purple mass of love for so suddenly running away from her. The harsh words the young trainer had so meticulously been preparing to scream for almost an hour now suddenly forgotten after witnessing the sheer love and joy emanating from those pure innocent golden lakes of her adorable little dragon pup.

But Shyvana would probably see through her guise, intently gazing into her red puffy eyes and the endless stream of tears still silently rolling down her beloved owner's sun-kissed visage until she suddenly realizes the terrible mistake she has made. Shyvana always did recognize her owner's feelings after all, even if said owner usually tried concealing the darker range of her emotions preferring to always wear a smile near the small carefree creature. So yes, the scout would not lecture the tiny dragon whelp and chose to remain silent instead, but Shyvana would instantly realize that something was wrong after carefully inspecting her owner.

Shyvana would look confused at first and then ashamed, remorseful even, after suddenly realizing the consequences of her actions. Her small pale face would suddenly drain of color, childlike golden eyes would abruptly widen and turn the size of saucers and a tiny, pathetically sad drawn-out whimper would grace the otherwise peaceful vast green forest's air as the young dragonling would promptly start crying its tiny heart out all the while shaking softly.

And Quinn would then just smile at it kindly and instantly start rubbing the pale armored head of the sad wailing dragoness while speaking to her in a calm gentle voice. And just like that with a few comforting words and a few rubs of her belly Shyvana would stop sobbing and everything will be fine again and the scout would then be able to carry the tiny dragon whelp back to their small cottage in orderly to properly clean its smeared blueberry covered snoot and wash away the mud from its dirty pale grey scales.

But alas, it seems like such joyous and oddly detailed events wouldn't actually take place after all and as the images of happy endings and tear-soaked reunions slowly start fading from the young distressed trainer's mind so grew the dark twisted thoughts silently tormenting the kind woman's mind as more and more bushes in her vicinity suddenly start rustling.

Doubt and fear were the first emotions the brunette scout unearthed at first, misery and exhaustion following closely behind them, the cackling boon of despair suddenly rearing its ugly head before mercilessly sinking its black poisonous fangs into the still aching heartbeat of the tiny dragon whelp's gentle owner.

"Shyv, is that you?"

More rustling bushes, angry growls and ragged breaths suddenly begin emanating from what feels like every dark inky shadow and thorny patch of intertwined plants in the otherwise silent forest and Quinn can only gasp and steps back as amber scared eyes abruptly come face to face with the feral glimmering orbs and bared ivory fangs of an enormous smiling grey wolf that suddenly howls a warning before abruptly lunging out from the shadows.

"You are definitely not my Shyvana…"

Of course he's not, the smart little dragon whelp had probably just abandoned her, frantically running away after being spooked by that weird humanoid dragoness that had just tried assaulting them in their own residence. Shyvana had fled after her weak useless owner had so pitifully failed to protect her. Quinn couldn't really blame the tiny dragoness even though she herself wouldn't have done the same thing in her place.

The trainer sighed in defeat, a tired amused smile tugging at the corners of her ruby lips as the big grey wolf just keeps growling while staring at her as if trying to discern something important. Had it perhaps caught a whiff of Shyvana's scent in her or even smelled some faint trace of that mysterious dragon woman? Was it trying to decide if she was one of its comrades or the most efficient way to kill her?

Quinn didn't know the answers to those questions and she probably would never learn them if she was completely honest with herself, but the grey wolf's apparent hesitation was a welcoming sight for her tired eyes. And yet even though she was literally staring at the jaws of death and her admittedly short life was about to reach its conclusion in just a matter of seconds, the young trainer couldn't help but wonder about the unknown fate of her beautiful dragon whelp.

Was her tiny Shyv still scared? The soon to be dead trainer wondered. Was her little dragonling silently hiding somewhere inside this dangerous forest, too panicked and frightened to even answer its distressed owner's wavering voice? Or had it perhaps been taken, forcefully dragged away against its own will? Cruelly removed from the kind brunette girl's life by the taloned armored hands of that violent strange woman and her unseen shady accomplices?

Quinn didn't really know for sure, but she kind of hoped for the latter. Her little Shyv was by no means a weak monster after all and Quinn had really tried her best in helping the tiny dragonling get stronger, but even Quinn herself knew that no adorable little dragon whelp, no matter how much it growled and snarled and spit tiny fireballs and lukewarm embers could ever hope to defeat a whole pack of these violent savage fur-demons.

A black scarred red-eyed wolf suddenly splits out of the nearest patch of twisted tree barks and choked vegetation and Quinn instinctively takes another step back as the ravenous beast abruptly starts growling menacingly.

"Hey, Shyvy… I don't know if you are somewhere out there or if you are even listening to me right now, but if you are I want you to close your eyes and stay hidden, okay? Don't show yourself no matter what? Think of it as a game. Hide and seek, yes that's what we are playing and you are the one hiding right now, so stay hiden. T-that's an order from your owner by the way and I am definitely going to get mad at you if you try to disobey me."

The scout's breath is hitching, she gazes at the inky black wolf before her and then takes another step back as more and more shadowy forms slowly start creeping out of the thick twisted undergrowth, each one more angry and terrifying than the last one, greeting her with angry red hateful orbs practically leaking malice and white ivory sword-like fangs protruding from inside their abyssal salivating mouths.

Now that was a really scary spectacle of course and the young trainer's tired legs had already began shaking uncontrollably, but weirdly enough the image of the angry wolves' wide open jaws suddenly reminded Quinn of Shyvana's bad table manners, eliciting a forced chuckle from the frightened young woman. Well, she could at least give the tiny dragon whelp some good advice before kicking the bucket, right?

"H-hey, Shyv, I just want to remind you to avoid hunting at night when bigger predators are on the prowl a-and remember to chew your food slowly in order to avoid choking again, okay? Oh and also be sure to spit out all the bones, don't just start devouring everything around you, you cute gluttonous little lizard."

The wolves slowly start surrounding her, sharp claws and merciless fangs already posed for the kill slowly advance towards the trembling scout as the distant echo of a monstrous roar somehow manages to break through the loud growling cacophony of the wolves' hunting paean.

Could this one be the Alpha of the pack warning the other wolves to avoid laying fangs on its precious prize? That could really be the case, but the sound was kind of off from the usual wolf howl. The roar sounded louder, angrier, somehow... gentler? and yet much, much, more intimidating, as if the approaching predator was ready to kill and maim without a second thought in order to be the first one to wet its thirsty fangs with her warm crimson nectar. Wet its fangs, huh? Hmmm right, Shyvana should also make her home near a riverbed or lake…

"H-hey, Shyv you should also build your nest near a big body of drinkable water, i-in case you feel like staying outside for a few nights I mean! You could then easily bath and have a drink without having to wander too far away from your residence. Cool idea, huh? Yes, Shyv, I said bath as in bathing and yes I know that you usually prefer rolling around in the mud and dirt all day, but you sometimes really have to clean yourself you know or any fresh wound you might have could easily get infected."

A defeated sigh escapes the trainer's lips, the wolves are taking their sweet time, yeah, but there is no real point in her actually attempting to run away. Her throat is sore from continuously shouting the tiny dragon whelp's name and her limbs are heavy and sluggish, too tired to make a mad dash towards her home after spending so many hours searching in the woods for her beloved lost partner. Not that being well-rested would actually make any difference of course. Quinn was fairly sure that even then she wouldn't be able to outrun a whole pack of those hungry bloodthirsty demons, anyway...

"A-and l-lastly, I don't blame you for running away from me, t-thank you for keeping me company all those lonely years after my parents passed away… a-and please try to avoid getting into too much trouble, okay? I… I really want you to avert your eyes now, my... my little firecracker.

J-just close your eyes and cover your ears now, okay? I will keep screaming for a bit until these bad, bad, mean doggies get so scared of me that they run away in fright. S-so Just wait patiently in your safe hiding spot, s-silently wait there until you are absolutely sure that all of the bad mean doggies are gone and then c-come, come and meet me at our warm little cottage, okay?

I-I will be s-sure to scratch you under the c-chin, (sniffle) g-give you the b-biggest (sniffle) t-tightest most awesome hug of your life (long sniffle) and… k… k-keep you c-close in my arms for the entire night, okay? (sniff) I-I know it's going to be awesome! (sniff) I-I p-promise! S-so, so please just close your eyes now, my heart (sob) and don't be afraid. E-everything will be over before you even know it."

The trainer closes her eyes then, she takes a deep breath and tries picturing her cute little dragon whelp all the while the sounds of lunging beasts and snapping jaws are practically booming against her eardrums, her amber eyes tightly shut as the furious roar of the rapidly approaching Alpha currently erupts from a bush mere meters away from the scared petrified-still young woman.

...

Quinn waits ready to feel those ivory jaws of death violently closing around her sun-kissed neck and shoulders, ready for the sharp nails of the wolves to tear her flesh apart and chip her bones and the sickly scent of her own blood to fill her nostrils as dark crimson red spills forward and soak the flowers. Ready to draw her last breath as the rabid wolves' mercilessly descent on her frail body.

...

Fortunately for her, she doesn't have to such agony and as a canine yelp of pain and a new chorus of angry growls suddenly reaches the trainer's ears Quinn pauses and then blinks once in surprise before finally opening her scared amber eyes only to blink again when she abruptly comes face with her morning assailant's purple pale tearstained face.

The pale woman just spares her a quick glance, carefully inspecting the scout's body before suddenly turning back towards the snarling pack of wolves, and it is only then that Quinn finally notices the big grey wolf leader painfully limping away from its pack, its once spotless grey fur now covered in soot and small still burning flames.

 _"You... you just called me a firecracker."_

The other wolves flinch, their angry hateful gazes now solely focused on the new opponent that has just so easily defeated their leader and Quinn can only gasp in shock when the other woman's pale purple visage slowly turns revealing angry wet golden orbs practically burning with silent fury.

 _"You never call me a firecracker unless-s you are lying to me or trying to bath me!"_

"… S-Shyvana?"

The woman just nods and then turns her attention back to the snarling fur-demons, she shoots them a glare and then takes a step forward meeting their red angry gazes with two golden equally enraged radiant orbs practically leaking draconic fire.

 _"I am not going to lie to you, Quinn. I am not going to be… be-belittle this gift of speech that was somehow given to me by telling you that I can ef… ef-effortlessly win this fight or spin imaginary tales._

N _or am I going to claim that I am going to s-scream and beg and cry until these des-picable voiceless beasts decide to run away in fear. No, I am going to hurt them and make sure that they will learn to stay away from you and fear you. I am going to keep you safe (sniff) e-eve-n (sniff) even if that make-s you look at me with those wet fearful eyes again like when you suddenly woke up right next to me this morning. "_

The dragoness pauses and then sniffles, her scarlet gauntlets suddenly erupting in golden flames earning furious, agitated barks from the until that point hesitantly approaching furry predators.

 _"I am really sorry for scaring you, Quinn and I swear that I would never actually try hurting you. I, I am sorry for always getting you into trouble and (sniffle) and I promise you that I (sniff) I will just leave you alone like you have asked me to after I defeat those evil furry monsters._

 _"Now run, run away my fire, I will keep the wolves away from you as you make your escape."_

Quinn's amber eyes widen, her heart briefly stops and then her brave dragoness suddenly lunges forward golden eyes narrowed in determination and ancient draconic fire violently dancing around her gauntlets. A defiant roar abruptly builds inside the guts of the once tiny purple dragonling as the rabid wolf pack instantly responds with a terrifying howl as crimson gauntlets and ivory fangs finally meets in mid-air. The fiery dragon queen somehow manages to deliver the first blow and then instantly disappears, buried under a black pile of enraged furry limbs and sharp bony razors.

"No! Shyv! Shyvaanaaa!"

* * *

 **Author's note: That feeling when you are just trying to write a short chapter with less than 800 words, get sidetracked by imagining a cute little dragon whelp happily munching on blueberries and then keep on writing fluffy stuff and hypothetical interactions until you finally realize that you have almost written an entire completely hypothetical chapter and you have to get back on the actual story...**

 **The chapter is now almost four times its intended length and I keep drawing Shyvana eating blueberries. (Please sent help) It doesn't really look like Shyvana, but (I named the account drawingdisaster for a reason) I might use it as a cover for the story at some point, who knows… Sigh.**

 **I also had pictured Shyvana's reunion a little different in my head, the two of them would escape from the wolves, fall down a hill or something and then Shyvana would protect Quinn with her body. Quinn would suddenly raise her hand while thinking that Shyvana was going to attack her and the dragoness would then freeze in shock and break down. Refusing to comprehend that her kind trainer would actually try harming her. Quinn would be confused of course and Shyv would then start sobbing something along the lines of:**

 **"F-first you kick me out of our house-nest and now you are trying to hit me. W-why do you keep trying to hurt me, Quinn. P-please, explain to me because I can't understand. Why d-do you suddenly hate me so much just because I can now use a human growl? "**

 **Well, the actual version of the chapter is kinda happier and gives me the chance to skip a fighting scene if I don't feel like writing it later, and I can also avoid throwing humanoid dragons off cliffs so I guess it works out. Have a nice day.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_Blink_

…

Silence, this whole bleak dark world seemed to be constantly engulfed in a thick black cloak of sunless sound-choking darkness. Silently smothering every little hiss and pained whimper occasionally escaping from the bruised dry lips of the weak downed humanoid dragoness, mercilessly dragging even the tiniest barely audible whisper into a swift silence-induced oblivion.

…

 _Blink_

…

Everything around her is cold, dark and motionless, completely devoid of light or life and the young dragoness whimpers, one side of her face painfully pressed against the cold, pitch black floor underneath her form as she silently lies still against the hard dark ebony surface of the chamber's ground.

Her pale incapacitated body and oddly weighty limbs awkwardly sprawled across the dark freezing floor in such a bizarre and uncomfortable manner that would no doubt make anyone present wonder wherever the motionless dragon before them was nothing more than the grisly aftermath of a ruthless predator's savage dinner that was carelessly discarded afterwards when said ruthless predator had finally been able to satisfy its ravenous hunger.

 _Blink_

… _ **.**_

Something just out of Shyvana's line of sight suddenly seems to leisurely approach her, silently slithering across the cold ebony floor and even though Shyvana can't actually hear or witness the vile dreadful thing actually approaching her, the young dragoness is fairly sure of the wretched bad-thing's imminent approach.

The looming sense of dread slowly crushing the currently incapacitated young dragoness' rapidly accelerating heartbeat only further reinforcing the young draconic queen's conclusion that: Yes, there is definitely something wrong and dangerous silently lurking in this dark sunless place. Patiently biding its time until it finally has a chance to hurt or startle the once small and defenseless little dragonling.

Why else would the once tiny dragoness suddenly wake up in such a dark threatening place if she wasn't actually ambushed by some scary nightmarish evil being that secretly wanted to hurt her?

The very room, dark and uninviting was also apparently the very definition of a evil mad king's or crafty dark wizard's secret dungeon after all, and captured _Quinns_ and dashing princes would always somehow end up imprisoned in such scary places when the bad, ugly sinisterly cackling villain suddenly wished to harm or toy with them.

Those poor unlucky souls would then unfortunately remain there trembling inside their cold lightless prisons until some small brave little dragonling would finally manage to defeat the vile human sorcerer and then reclaim its rightful throne as the kingdom's ruler thus breaking the terrible sorcerer's curse that have been ailing its owner. Or at least that's what usually happened in most of Quinn's goodnight stories, anyway.

But then why would the vile evil sorcerer actually capture her instead of her gentle kindhearted owner?

Capturing brave little dragonlings instead of young beautiful maidens was definitely against the unwritten rules of crime and villainy of course! Since then no one would be able to save the poor imprisoned Quinns that would be forcefully confined inside the mad tyrant king's tallest, most fortified towers.

 _Had this vile cruel man gone utterly mad after all!? Had the cunning cackling tyrant actually no shred of honor or decency?!_ The once tiny dragon whelp dully wondered, before promptly deciding to relentlessly scratch and bite at the vile evil man's exposed ankles and toes until he actually started crying from pain.

A terrible and yet certainly worthy punishment for such a terrible excuse of a human being that would actually dare to commit such a wrong heinous act against both brave dragon whelps and kind owners. Hmp!

 _Grllll_

The soft sound of rapidly unwrapping canvas could as well have been a gunshot for the startled young dragoness and Shyvana suddenly stiffens as the pure white sheet of fabric suddenly drops down from somewhere above the ceiling, creating a pure shinning white rectangle in an otherwise endless sea of molten darkness.

The dominant rule of silence instantly reclaiming its crown and throne as the now almost empty white slowly rolling cylinder silently bumps against the immobile dragoness' still rigid shoulder and stops next to her immobile body.

"H-hello?" utters the now spooked young dragonling, its unsure audibly wavering voice silently reverberating across the endless dark sea of un-light, rippling through pitch black nests of dark spider webs and daunting shadows.

Scared golden orbs frantically darting between this endless black universe that so effortlessly seems to choke even the tiniest spark or glimmer and the sole white stroke of hope breaking through the eerie grim motif of un-light. The sole pale visible ray of hope unexpectedly meeting the downed dragoness' wet golden gaze.

 _Creak,_ creak, _creak, creak_

Distant, but still clearly audible rolling sounds are abruptly gracing the dark sunless air and the young dragoness suddenly shivers before abruptly gasping in surprise when without any reason or actual apparent cause the small white screen occupying the farthest end of the sunless chamber is suddenly being illuminated.

Its faint, ghostly light slowly revealing a jumbled mess of scribbled sketches and black faded lines slowly flickering all over the soft flexible material, silently dancing against the wide white stretched canvas like drunken druids under the eerie moonlight.

The dragoness pauses then, intelligent golden orbs now solely focusing on the old messy scribbled forms and hazy objects as the first couple of inky pictures slowly start forming before the young unnerved dragoness' very eyes.

 _A close-up of what looks like a blurry black landscape, the enormous opening of a huge rocky cave hidden somewhere around the peak of a humongous misty mountain. There is a whole litter of snoring newborn dragon whelps hiding inside that particular cave, sleeping and dreaming peacefully, safe against all odds, curled up around their mother's big red warm frame._

The whole intimate spectacle feels kind of familiar for the intruding young dragoness and yet completely foreign like the old distant scene of a completely insignificant, long since forgotten dreamscape eternally lost under the vibrant life-bestowing sunlight of the following day.

And yet even if the pang in her chest is barely noticeable, dull and utterly confusing for her, Shyvana really can't help but feel kind of sad and nostalgic as her calm golden gaze slowly travels across the small quivering forms and pale snoots that lightly snore or rise and sniff the air excitedly.

And the young draconic queen can't really put her talon on it, but she somehow knows that this one isn't the first time she has stumbled across the oddly adorable spectacle of pale tiny slumbering forms, tossing and turning, gathered around an enormous red fierce scarlet dragoness.

A strange feeling of bittersweet pain and longing suddenly blooms inside the armored chest of the young downed dragoness and the feeling only seems to further intensify with every low sleepy sound and yelp occasionally escaping from the young peacefully slumbering newborn dragonlings.

And even though the young dragon whelps are constantly yelping and crying and shifting around their equally annoyed and loud siblings, Shyvana is somehow absolutely sure that all of the tiny newborn dragon pups are currently content. Blissful even, peacefully sleeping next to the enormous protective frame of the big crimson dragoness, all the while lazily basking inside their fierce mother's comforting scent and body warmth.

 _A few of the dragon pups purr and whimper, unconsciously moving closer to their primary source of warmth and Shyvana giggles when the red deep-crimson tail-whip carefully wraps around their small feeble bodies, further encasing the small purple creatures in their fierce crimson mother's reassuring draconic warmth and she herself soon succumbs to her beckoning dreamscapes._

Click

 _The purple dragonlings' are a little bigger now, still weak and small and puny, but definitely bigger than the previously shown newborn dragonlings._

 _The scribbles keep moving, the story slowly unfolds and Shyvana abruptly snorts and cracks a faint smile as she intently observes the tiny dragon whelps yelp and mewl, constantly tossing and turning inside their warm cozy nest near their sanguine mother._

 _Tiny pale, almost transparent heads and stubby limbs constantly twitching wildly as miniature, barely noticeable snoots tirelessly dart all over their slumbering siblings, curiously sniffing around pale plump flesh and small gray newly-formed scales, blindly exploring the mysterious new world surrounding them._

 _Small sleepy golden orbs and exotic hues of pure red, blue and silver irises slowly dancing behind the tightly closed eyelids of the still blind newborn dragonlings as they anxiously await for the day they too will be finally able to open their eyes and witness the exciting new colorful world surrounding them._

Shyvana can't help but smile at the puny pale beings, the young dragoness' attention practically glued on their small clumsy forms and unstable movements as they reluctantly crawl, roll or stumble all over the place, squirming inside their warm tiny nests or landing on top of their cute mewling still slumbering siblings.

And abruptly a weird soft expression of stunned wonder suddenly graces Shyvana's kind face as she breathlessly observes the fruitless attempts of a small pale little dragon whelp stubbornly trying to chew off its mother's long scaly tail. Its toothless maw repeatedly closing around the thick red armored muscle as it stubbornly keeps trying to breach its annoyed mother's hard deep-red crimson scales.

The naughty dragonling is soon punished for its rude behavior however, and Shyvana can't help but burst into a sudden fit of uncontrollable laughter when she finally spots the naughty little dragonling.

 _Alarmed yelps and low pleading whimpers softly escape the little newborn's squealing toothless mouth, its small ashen body twitching pathetically when the obviously annoyed scarlet dragoness suddenly descends upon its small pale frame, mercilessly dragging her soft crimson tongue all over its small scale-less body, eliciting small startled, scared sounds from the suddenly alarmed young naughty dragon-child._

 _Shyvana laughs then, a few happy tears actually rolling down her pale purple visage, her ashen complexion instantly flaring in embarrassment as surprised golden orbs finally settle on the now familiar, loudly squealing dragonling that is currently desperately trying to escape its mother's affectionate lecture. Its soft quivering body hurriedly burrowing among its slumbering siblings in a frantically final attempt to escape the wet warm slithering torment of the amused dragoness as a red vibrant snoot carefully nuzzles its little head affectionately, possibly apologizing to the small mewling creature._

Click

 _A sea of dark dancing black smudges, blurry trees and inky bushes are suddenly lunging forward as if trying to dive into the unprepared young dragoness' golden vision, the old leather sack containing almost half a dozen of scared loudly whimpering newborn dragonlings violently bouncing, thrashing around wildly against the back of the heinous fleeing robber. The echo of a mournful furious roar steadily rising over the endless towering rows of treetops as the enraged scarlet dragoness suddenly discovers the empty remains of her once crowded nest, devoid of her beloved young dragon whelps._

 _The dragoness is roaring, the newborns are yelping and the man curses as he hurriedly dashes through endless blossoming flowerbeds and thorny vines, frantically jumping over fallen logs and ancient tree roots all the while doing his best to maintain his clumsy footing, the sack perched against his back still bouncing and squirming wildly like an injured worm pinned under a hungry eagle's talons._

 _The image starts fogging, the mist twirls and turns around the scarred humongous ancient tree barks, the shadows are currently merging, threatening to swallow the evil old man's form and Shyvana growls in anger, her heart suddenly aching as the obviously smug robber suddenly lunges inside a thick thorny bush and disappears._

 _But the image doesn't dissolve just yet, and the black scenery and inky smudged tree branches don't just fade away from existence as Shyvana would normally expect and the young dragoness' thunderous expression suddenly turns into one of pure sadness and pity as she abruptly realizes what has just transpired._

 _Because unbeknown to the smug thief and the enraged red dragon-mother and the critters and beasts that silently hide in the deepest, most dark of the vast green forest's countless shadows, the vile man didn't actually manage to escape with every part of his squirming prize._

 _There! Among the thorny leaves and tiny sweet-scented flowers, there lays a single blind softly whimpering newborn dragonlings that had actually slipped from its leather-clad prison during the latest part of the cruel terrible man's swift frantic escape._

 _The pale tiny form that has somehow landed inside a network of interwoven roots and azure flowers, trembles, cries and whimpers, desperately trying to attract its enormous sanguine mother's attention, but alas it seems that won't be the case that day._

 _And so the tiny creature's feeble attempts and desperate cries for help actually falls on deaf ears as the vile cruel man's pained screams and its mother's monstrous roars of fury easily covers the weak low barely audible sounds emitted by the scared crying little dragonling and the soft sobs that occasionally escape the puny creature's equally tiny throat._

Click

Shyvana is currently breathless, her wet golden feral wide orbs blindly staring into the ever-changing smudged form of the once vibrant pure white wall-screen. Her already pale face drained of color as she silently keeps watching the tiny dragon whelp aimlessly crawling around the thick interwoven roots and unkempt undergrowth all the while sniffling and sobbing as it blindly searches for its dear mother.

A small softly shaking pale purple body blindly bumping against hard tree barks and pointy thorny flowers until it finally exhausts itself and tiredly curls inside a small abandoned rotten tree hole. Little quivering sobs rocking its tiny body.

"It's ok."

The humanoid dragoness suddenly utters desperately trying to comfort the young still sobbing dragonling, as sad feral golden irises helplessly watch the heartbreaking events unfolding.

And even though Shyvana has already realized that these weird moving pictures are nothing more than inky black shards created by her own blurry younger memories the ashen-colored dragoness can't help but try comforting the little being before her as the sad, clearly scared dragon-child so desperately cries for its mother.

"Shhh, everything is going to be alright, little one. _She_ is going to be there soon and she is going to take care of you. She will love and treasure you and everything is going to be fine."

But the small purple little mass of sobs just raises its tiny snoot and cries a small drawn-out whimper, curling even further inside the dark moldy hole and Shyvana can only grit her teeth and keep watching as this tiny scared younger version of herself tirelessly resumes its sad mournful mewling.

 _The image seems to freeze then, the shadows extend and the white canvas darkens as time seems to pass by, blurry smudges and inky scratch marks start covering the entire fading flickering image until two small youthful hands suddenly reach into the dark rotten tree hole and gently lift the tiny dragonling, before carefully wrapping it around an old discarded muddy blue jacket._

 _The small toddler, barely capable of standing on its own two feet slowly stands up then, pressing its small whimpering cargo against its little sun-kissed chest before soft affectionate fingers slowly brush against the tiny dragonling's still trembling scaly forehead, eliciting squeaky scared yelps and high-pitched startled mewls from the spooked newborn creature._

 _The girl's mouth then moves, rosy lips tirelessly whispering kind words and soft reassurances in a language too foreign and unknown for the small creature to actually decipher their meaning, but the gentle soothing strokes slowly dispels some of the miniature dragoness fear and the calm serene tone of the child slowly puts the tiny dragoness at ease, as the heart-wrenching sobs finally cease and the scene starts fading._

Click

 _Even more old blurry images eventually start parading in front of the now calm content dragoness. Each one of them happy and soothing, bathed in the soft gentle light of her familiar memories, completely different from the previously shown forgotten bittersweet moments of a nest filled with dragon whelps and the desperate heartbreaking lament of the young pale dragonling._

 _Small curly lines turn into soft warm blankets covering a still blind little hatchling, deep shades turn into two slumbering forms sleeping side by side near the fireplace and messy pencil work finally gives way to a diligent young girl watching over a small purple lizard-pup as it finally opens its blurry golden eyes and stares right into two twin kind lakes of amber._

Click

 _More and more images slowly form before the young dragoness very eyes appearing in quick succession. Quinn is feeding the newborn dragon whelp, carefully holding a small bottle filled with warm milk near the eager drooling maw of a ravenous little hatchling. And the kind girl affectionately smiles at her young sated tiny firecracker before gently wiping off the excessive milk leaking from the miniature dragoness' tiny purple maw._

Click

 _Quinn is reading her a fairytale and the tiny dragonling is intently listening to every little word and small detail flowing out of its owner's ruby lips, bouncing around excitedly with every new colorful sentence and exaggerated description, practically hanging from the kind brunette' every word as the young girl vividly describes the adventures of the Tiny Scarlet Scale. A small brave and curiously identical to her little dragonling that tricks villains and saves princes from the clutches of evil bandits._

 _And Shyvana's already wide smile abruptly threatens to split of her entire face when a smirking scout loudly wonders if maybe the famous Tiny Scarlet Scale might possible be one of the ecstatic little dragonling's distant relatives._

 _The sudden implication causing the already excited dragon whelp to abruptly throw back its head and mewl in approval, its whole unsteady frame abruptly straightening as if to look bigger and nobler and its tiny purple suddenly chest puffing out in pride._

 _Shyvana laughs then, mirthful golden orbs practically siphoning each new delightful memory as she keeps lying across the hard black freezing floor. And so engrossed is the young purple dragoness in this heartwarming show of love and affection that she doesn't actually notice the shades around her slowly dissipating or the once impenetrable dark walls surrounding her silently fading away, giving way to shy almost unnoticeable rays of sunlight._

 _0000_

Shyvana blinks, golden tired eyes slowly opening, confusing blurry shapes leisurely turning into messy small piles of old books and a wide variety of everyday objects. A warm figure is currently leaning against the bed, soft lips affectionately pressing against the exhausted dragoness' clammy, sweaty forehead, gentle sun-kissed digits soothingly brushing against pale purple flesh and white ashen hair.

The image then blurs and the world starts fading once again, but Shyvana just smiles and silently welcomes the approaching darkness, because she has already guessed the identity of the familiar kind shadow and the worried gentle voice shakily calling her name.

* * *

 **Sleepy note: So here we have another needlessly long chapter that doesn't actually accomplish anything. I feel like I am randomly just punching keys and they magically start forming sentences at this point. That's just the only logical explanation I can think of for instantly writing 3k words instead of 500 or something to loosely describe Quinn's and Shyvana's first encounter.**

 **The original plan was just for Quinn to use strawberries or meat in order to lure home a gluttonous purple little dragon whelp and then describe Shyvana's sudden awakening after we skipped the fight scene.**

 **Although I have to admit that I like the image of a young Quinn excitedly roaming through the woods while carrying a huge cardboard box which she intends to use to capture any monsters and dragon whelps she encounters. Hey, at least you didn't have to read a chapter where the evil child-Quinn randomly starts kidnapping newborn dragonlings, snatching them from their mother's embrace.**

 **Another amusing part is that Shyvana confuses Quinn and queen since they both sound the same and actually thinks that Quinn is a fairytale character or a kind princess. I also skimmed through my short collection of terrible Shyvana drawings and decide to use the weird mutated piglet-Shyvana sketch as the cover. The sketch bears no resemblance to the chubby white and purple lizard I have in mind, but hey, drawingdisaster, remember?**


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn grumbles, wet bleary amber orbs lazily sliding open, her bright still disoriented gaze briefly wandering across the familiar silent room just long enough for her to recognize the cozy interior of her little cottage currently bathed in warm sunlight before the reign of sleep swiftly reclaims her and Quinn's eyelids slowly slide shut, apparently ready to resume her long peaceful dreaming. Only for her amber eyes to instantly burst open again. Wide honey-colored orbs intently staring into the calm content form of her beloved, soundlessly slumbering (little?) dragon.

The trainer pauses for a moment, a small confused frown briefly appearing across the young considerate brunette woman's face as hazy, ruminant, sleep-deprived orbs slowly travel the length of Shyvana's sleeping frame. Foggy bitter memories of fangs and claws gradually resurfacing inside the young troubled trainer's disoriented mind. The still damp bloody rags so carelessly tossed all over the old wooden floorboards and the numerous linen bandages tightly wrapped around the calm sleeping form of her pale purple dragoness only further serving as grim reminders of her almost losing her tiny dragonling.

Quinn sighs, her frown slowly giving way to a mask of despair and agony, heartbeats abruptly turning into short painful jabs and heartstrings being torn asunder when soft amber orbs finally settle against the prone sleeping form of her brave little warrior.

Excruciating razor-sharp pangs of guilt occasionally shooting down the young trainer's whole ribcage, flawlessly stealing her winded breath each time her troubled gaze carelessly stumbles across the numerous red ugly scratch marks and stained white bandages so startlingly decorating the young motionless dragon-queen's already pale purple body.

Quinn swallows, amber eyes helplessly locked in the faint crimson scars, smudged bandages and small fading bruises decorating her young (tiny?) dragonling's ashen flesh. The image of the still, injured dragoness forever burned into the young brunette trainer's mind's eye as already wide rapidly watering amber orbs practically glued on Shyvana's still, prone form somehow seem to practically absorb every little wound and tiny detail of the grim spectacle before her.

The numerous white strips that seem to be practically stretching across Shyvana's prone sleeping form for what feels like eons slowly turning into the white jaws of merciless death and the cold touch of ivory lifeless cobblestones spouting right before the young trembling brunette trainer's wet amber eyes.

Quinn shudders, delicate usually sun-kissed, but now suddenly pale trembling palms intently pressing against the soft quivering lips of the trainer lest her low muffled sobs somehow manage to escape her sad crying soul and unwillingly disturb her brave dragonling's warm tranquil slumber.

But deep, deep inside her torn aching heart Quinn is actually crying and sobbing, screaming her in pain and agony, harshly berating herself for playing such a cruel part in her brave, tiny, ashen dragon pup's almost indefinitely sealed fate.

Her little dragon whelp is currently injured after all, laying in what could have as well been its deathbed if only Shyvana's grey dragon-scales were just a little bit less sturdy or thinner than they had actually been proven to be. Mercilessly bitten to death by the cruel jaws of those ravenous rabid wolves that occasionally left their sunless dens and chose to roam the forest.

Shyvana could have been dead by now, all because of Quinn's own inability as a friend, trainer and partner.

Because even though Quinn should have actually instantly recognized Shyvana's strange new humanoid form after knowing the pale tiny dragon whelp for what sometimes felt like an eternity, she didn't actually recognize the faint gentle glow practically radiating from the ashen stranger, read behind Shyvana's awed cheerfully excited pale visage or even paid attention to the tiny familiar scratch-mark perched on top of Shyvana's purple forehead.

Oh no, she had only witnessed a weird beast ready to steal, maim and kill her instead of a familiar tiny dragon whelp excited to see its owner's face.

Quinn had then s-screamed at it, acted hostile to the pale heartbroken being, mistook Shyvana's cute childish antics and playful happy licks as threats against her very life and safety and even went as far as shouting at her beloved not long ago tiny dragonling and promptly told it to leave their home and generally leave her alone.

So when it came down to it not only had Quinn failed to protect her brave little dragon whelp that had so courageously fought for her against an entire wolf pack, but she had even practically lashed out at it, put it in harm's way and then forced it to fight for her own safety.

Was Quinn even worthy of her beloved brave (tiny?) dragon whelp's love and affection at that point?

"Shyv.."

The dragoness' name spoken with pain of heart and a choked, breathless whisper somehow manages to escape Quinn's chest and forcefully drag its way towards the surface.

" _Shyv.."_

The word is a low croaked hiss, uttered in pain like the final prayer of a dying man as his bleeding soul finally gives way to oblivion.

It is a poor faint sound really. A silent plea, an inaudible heartache, the lost final lament of a drowning mute maiden and yet even though the whimpered gasp is so low and hoarse and frivolous as a dry river bank's cracked soil, the young dragoness somehow manages to register the silent plea, and even reacts to it.

Calm pale purple visage abruptly wrinkling as if in thought as she suddenly awakens to the sound of her warm lowly sniffling owner. Fiery golden orbs shimmering like liquid fire abruptly opening before the frozen-still and almost devastated scout, chasing away Quinn's sobs before they even form in the back of the young woman's throat.

The small happy chirps and purrs emanating from the once little dragonling doing wonders for the young aching heart-shredded soul lying next to the confused dragoness.

"G-good morning, Q-Quinn. It looks like some little dragonling has al-ready set the sky-lamp on fire.

Quinn blinks for a second, frowns for almost two and then smiles and laughs for what feels like hours, the trainer's mind suddenly overwhelmed with fond, not too distant memories of her trying to explain natural everyday events to an equally cautious and perturbed quirky little dragon whelp.

Struggling to demystify what sometimes felt like an entire new world to the small purple mass of love, all the while trying to appease the sudden worries and baseless fears of the perplexed tiny newborn dragon-child.

And so after many gentle strokes of the head and long warm hugs and entire weeks' worth of sleepless nights spent on Shyvana's side, an entire bizarre collection of strange draconic fables and naïve childish fairytales seemed to suddenly come into existence. Birthed by Quinn's constant need to sooth the mind of the tiny scarred being that was so cruelly abandoned in the middle of a scary green forest. Shyvana's instinctual fear of everything that wasn't warm, gentle or tasted like sweet tasty blueberries endlessly clashing against the kind brunette child's soothing reassuring words and companionate hearty caresses on an almost daily base.

And so just like that transformed by Quinn's kind heart and gentle words the whole world seemed to reform and change before a young naive little dragon whelp's wide golden eyes.

The bright sun, the fearful eye of the angry god that glared at it with silent contempt was suddenly replaced with a plain old giant lamp, lit by some mischievous dragonling that wanted to startle its owner.

The grey heavy clouds that promised approaching storms and endlessly flowing tears were magically transformed into the upturned water bowls of clumsy peaceful giants too sleepy to lift their giant containers after bumping against them, whereas the roaring sound of thunder was actually Shyvana's own tiny stomach that kept rumbling without a care in the world after each meal whenever there was no abundance of tasty wild blueberries or sweets at hand ready to be placed before the eager drooling jaws of the gluttonous dragonling.

And Spring? Ah, Spring became the time of the year when the flowers and plants of the whole wide world finally decided to wear their most beautiful, colorful clothes in order to try impressing the round wise kings of old and any occasional well-mannered little dragon whelp that managed to stumble on their way. Offering the tasty gems of their berries and fruits as homage to the occasional scaly traveler…

Although on second thought, wandering alone inside the vast green forest was definitely against the blueberry God's untold but certainly fair laws, and so any tiny little dragon whelp that wanted to taste the best berries and treats encountered in the vast green woods would actually have to stop and wait for their mad heavily-panting owner and maybe even slow down a little!

But oh well, that was a compromise Shyvana was actually willing to make since fruits, greasy food and the occasional wild blueberries would always taste much better when there was a breathless Quinn around with you, desperately trying to wipe off the mud, leaves and juices smearing your entire ashen snoot and whole scaly body. But Quinn was Quinn and that was expected of her, right? Right!?

"Quinn? Why are you gl-aring at me? Did I per-haps say something offensive?"

Her trainer just shakes her head, but doesn't stop laughing, the loud delightful sound both pleasing and confusing the young blushing dragoness that silently wonders if she has made some sort of mistake while using her newfound human growl-speech. She was fairly certain at least that there couldn't be any smeared half-chewed food all over her snoot at least, since Quinn would have undoubtedly tried to wipe it.

Quinn just smiles at her as if somehow guessing the pale ashen dragoness' dilemma, but just smiles and waves the moment off and Shyvana can't help but happily respond in kind even going as far as puffing her chest out in pride when she suddenly lays eyes on her still smiling cheerful owner.

Her human growls have for some reason made Quinn happy after all and so whatever embarrassing mistake Shyvana had probably made was totally worth it. The dragoness muses and then starts humming a little childish tune often whistled to her by her warm compassionate owner, completely ignoring Quinn's irritated lecture about her, fighting those mean furry beast-wolves and putting herself in danger instead of just abandoning her trainer.

Shyvana just ignores most of Quinn's words after that, the young dragoness instantly becoming distracted by the weird way her owner now shoots glares at her and pouts filling her entire mouth with warm morning air as if trying to breathe fire.

Shyvana just laughs at that though, completely missing how that action makes her angry owner even madder, causing her owner's already puffed cheeks to suddenly redden and expand as she intently glares at the baffled and yet still clueless ashen dragoness.

Shyvana smirks then, a sharp taloned arm leisurely rising, powerful pale fingers carefully sliding against soft sun-kissed flesh as the young dragoness starts poking and playing with her fuming owner's red angry cheeks and irritated face, clearly amused by Quinn's terrible fire-breathing strategy.

"You can't breathe fire like this, Quinn. You are doing it wro-ng, the fire doesn't need to come out from the cheeks, just focus on drawing the fire from your belly."

A low barely audible sniffle abruptly coming out from her sad teary-eyed trainer is the only indication of Quinn's inner plight and Shyvana starts panicking then, when her kind brunette trainer suddenly growls at her and then bursts into tears. Crimson gauntlet-clad arms instantly wrapping around the young troubled girl as Shyvana desperately tries to stop the small flood of tears abruptly bursting out of the wet still glaring amber eyes of her warm trainer.

"Shhh… Quinn, good Quinn. You are definitely going to breathe fire out the next time. Brave Quinn, kind Quinn, no one is going to h-arm my beautiful dragoness."

The ranger flinches, tearstained eyes slowly rising in order to curiously gaze into the nervous apparently panicked golden orbs of her beloved ashen dragoness, a tiny barely noticeable smile abruptly tugging at the corners of Quinn's lips when she suddenly recognizes the soft frantic words so desperately uttered by her pale beautiful companion.

The same exact words she herself used to whisper whenever her little dragon whelp somehow managed to injure itself while playing in the woods near their small cottage before suddenly running back to her with its tiny pale purple snoot cowardly dragging against the dark brown earth and two golden eyes practically gleaming with tears.

Quinn can't help but smile at the dragoness nervous actions but she just lies still inside Shyvana's strong pale ashen arms, casually listening to the powerful dragoness words of love and sincerity. She closes her eyes shut and focuses on her warm brave dragonling's steady heartbeat's song and wills herself to calm down as Shyvana starts stroking her head and forehead, all the while tirelessly murmuring the croaked soothing words against her sad gentle owner's brown hair.

"Good Q-uinn, brave Quinn-

 _Thump, thump_

"Good Quinn, brave Qui-inn-

 _Thump, thump_

"You are going to bre-eeathe fire soon enough-

 _Thump, thump, thump_

"No one is going to harm my beautiful dragon-ess-

 _Thump, thump, thump_

"So please calm down my tiny h-eart-

 _Thump, thump, thump, thump_

"My life and soul-

 _Thump, thump, thump, thump_

"You radiant, warm, beautiful flame of my life."

Shyvana's kind voice is desperate, pausing and hitching at times and even wavering as each familiar word carefully pronounced with love and affection slowly caresses Quinn's reddening ears. Sturdy warm crimson gauntlets soothingly rubbing all over Quinn's trembling back, head and shoulders, rocking the shorter woman back and forth as if Quinn is a scared whimpering little dragonling, causing the finally calm brunette amber-eyed girl to pause and smile in amusement.

"Yeah, no one dares to harm my little dragonling either, but please just promise me you will refrain from attacking random wolf packs from now on, and honestly swear to me that you are going to be alright."

The ashen dragoness nods, pale purple fingers abruptly stilling against her young trainer's back when suddenly wet amber orbs suddenly find their way into fiery golden pools of fire.

"I am going to be alright. I promise you."

Quinn waits for a few more idle moments, intently holding onto Shyvana's truthful serious golden glare before finally nodding her head in acknowledgement, her as up until now gloomy expression slowly melting into one of playful mischief that sends dangerous chills down the entire spine of the once tiny, but now enormous, and yet small enough for Quinn naughty little dragonling.

"Good, because you have been sleeping all day long and I really want to test your new capabilities. So get up you lazy dragon pup, we are going to be running drills until we both pass out!"

Shyvana just stares at her for a second and then pouts, arms still wrapped around her kind owner, she instantly reassumes her previous sleeping position next to her now trapped perplexed pouting owner. She then places her chin against the top of Quinn's head and pulls the brunette woman closer before promptly closing her eyes.

"Don't want to. I am still weak and injured, so I have to rest and eat lots and lots of blueberries to quickly get better. Good night, Quinn, please tell the little dragonling to blow out the lamp in the sky and stay put for the next couple of hour-things."

Quinn growls at those words, her previously excited expression instantly shifting into one of fake over-exaggerated fury and comical annoyance.

"What?! Come on, Shyv! You just told me that you are fine! Is my innocent little dragonling actually lying to me? You do know that good little dragon whelps always speak the truth to their friends and owner, right?!"

The ashen dragoness blatantly ignores her, pale purple arms still tightly wrapped around the kind brunette Shyvana starts pretending that she is already sleeping, loud drawn-out snores suddenly escaping her wide open mouth and Shyvana only dares to pause and briefly crack a faint victorious smirk when Quinn just sighs in defeat and murmurs a: " Sweet dreams, my little firecracker." Before also wrapping her limb around the pale tired dragoness.

And as Shyvana's consciousness slowly starts fading and the fiery dragoness slowly sinks into the pleasant land of dreams and endless fields of tasty blueberries so unfolds an old long since lost distant memory that starts playing out behind the warm already dreaming fire-queen's primal and yet undoubtedly gentle mind.

An image of a lone newborn dragonling sobbing pathetically, mewling in fright and pain as it blindly crawls inside a vast green forest, the thorny prison of ancient plant-roots and razor-sharp vines almost smothering the little pale being that was apparently so unfortunate as to actually get lost inside such a cruel and merciless grim forest. Small and blind, defenseless against even the cold wind whipping its pale scale-less body the fate of the tiny dragon whelp seems already sealed as the nightmarish scene fades.

An as the image of the doomed newborn dragonling slowly begins fading so shines the image of a curious wandering kid and the warm kind hands that slowly descend towards the small whimpering form of the newborn dragonling. As if bestowing to it the gift of life.

The adult dragoness smiles in her sleep, her heart jolts and a whisper rises, a faint hitched breath slowly blossoming inside her young innocent soul until it finally crawls out of Shyvana's ruby lips and reaches her vigilant young trainer's ears.

"Thank you"

Quinn blinks and Shyvana finally falls asleep as warm gentle arms and exhaustion finally sooth her soul and Quinn just pauses for a moment before carefully placing her head against one of Shyvana's pale scaly shoulders.

"Sweet dreams my little firecracker, I will always be here for you so sleep peacefully now under my care. My innocent heart, my kind soul, my precious little ember."

* * *

 _The End?_

* * *

 **Notes: I really think that this part here would be an ideal spot to drop the titles and put an end to the story. Shyvana and Quinn were initially pushed away, overcame the sudden problem they encountered and by doing so came even closer than they were before Shyv's abrupt transformation.**

 **And yet even though I want to end this little story that has so rapidly evolved from a weird oneshot, there are even more weird interactions I want to include and small scenes I want to add in this little series. That and I am also practically aching to introduce one grumpy familiar character since almost the middle of the forth chapter.**

 **And so this chapter is going to be my failsafe in case this story gets too out of hand and turns into a crack-fic. You can either perceive this chapter as the ending of one arc and the beginning of another or return to it later on and read it as the actual ending to the story in case I f-up and everything goes bonkers.**

 **The reason I am doing this is because I have already trouble balancing Shyvana's naïve thought process with her more mature exterior and I am still trying to grasp this Shyv's mental capacities. And yet, soon things are going to get much, much trickier when I finally start introducing the new characters and things are set in motion. Oh well, we will see I guess. And now time for the long awaited character's introduction.**

* * *

Knives and gold. Extra.

Thief, criminal, kidnapper, Emilia LeBlanc could certainly be called a lot of despicable things one more cruel, harsher and malevolent than the other. And while most of them were actually no doubt true, LeBlanc would sure as rain always laugh at the dumb brainless fools stupidly brave enough to actually splutter such useless words in front of her face. She would then kick them where it hurts, grab their hard-earned gold and be on her way to home before said dimwitted fool could even manage to realize what happened.

Such were the skills of a master thief after all and cruel words were useless against someone of her own well-paid capabilities. And yet Emilia didn't actually think of herself as a rotten human being and there were even times when such petty words would actually go unanswered. A master thief was still a thief after all and so LeBlanc didn't really like wasting her precious time while she could as well be busy profiting off some poor unfortunate soul's legal nightmarish predicament or smugly whisper that Saint Bard didn't actually exist against a young terrified snotty brat's pale freckled ear.

And yet even though some of the jobs she took were more profitable than others, accepting stupidly bizarre requests from butthurt spoiled kids' was surely a testament to how lowly the crafty criminal mastermind had actually fallen.

Why else would she even entertain working for that snotty doe-eyed Syndra-brat instead of secretly blackmailing public renowned figures and forcing city guards to hold their tongues, remove their hands from their clubs and swiftly hand over their wallets?

Emilia sighs, tall ebony heels loudly clanking against the rich marble floor of her extravagant mansion before she silently unlocks the thick metal door leading to her partner's room and hurriedly makes her way to her grumpy companion.

"We have a new job, kid"

Her partner snorts, intelligent green eyes staring at her from between the dark room's deepest black shadows, silently beckoning for her to continue.

"Our client is a young rich brat that wants to be the best monster trainer in the world or something stupid like that. Huff, just vain sheltered bluebloods I guess, but thankfully that's not our problem."

Green eyes silently roll in exasperation and Emilia can certainly agree with her deadly partner's though process. Why actually strive to be the very best monster trainer or whatever, when you can actually just get rid of the competition.

"There is a lot of gold to be had for our services this time. A ridiculous amount for such a boring easy task if I do say so myself. More than enough for us to lay low for the next couple of days or so after the job is done and our task completed."

Green gleaming eyes lazily blink, but make no other move as to acknowledge the black-haired beauty's words. And a silent battle of wills seems to be raging on for the following five or so minutes as the black-haired heinous criminal intently glares into the gleaming emerald pools of bloodlust that sometimes seem to be the only visible part betraying her silent shadow-loving companion's very existence.

The seconds keep slowly ticking by for what feels like an entire eternity and Emilia's patience seems to be wearing thin and it is only a few moments before the black-haired beauty finally snaps that the dark shadowy figure seems to finaly make up their mind. The stranger then grunts in disgust and then nods their head as a sign of silent grudging agreement.

LeBlanc just nods in return, tosses her dark cloak around her shoulders and then marches towards the exit, a venomous cruel smirk currently perched upon her otherwise beautiful pale fair features.

"Come on, Kat, move your ass a bit, we have a young snotty brat to beat to death after all and a humanoid dragoness to mangle, and I dare say we both know how much I really despise useless vain talks and stupid dillydallying."

The redhead assassin just smirks and then darts towards the open door, her quick lithe form silently following the dark pale woman's noisy footsteps. And as the pair of crooks suddenly burst out of the dim lighted room and under the faint pale glow of moonlight, the figures are suddenly illuminated, bathed in an eerie white glow, revealing the two evil women's agile forms casually strolling into the night with the grace of stalking predators.

And so not too soon afterwards LeBlanc starts to laugh and the mirthlessly sinister cackling of the black-hearted heinous thief instantly mixes with the weird purring demented laughter emanating from her cold usually silent partner.

And so as the faint light of the moon gradually reveals the black traitorous evil thief's form and the pearly white glimmer of her white shinning teeth so does it reveals the small scarlet green-eyed kitten obediently lagging behind its cruel trainer. The faint glistering scowl of the pale flabbergasted moon briefly reflected against a pair of dull utterly useless miniature plastic daggers, carefully secured around the small lithe red kitten's back before the two shady crooks suddenly melt into the night, disappearing completely inside the vast shadow-filled forest.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hmm the mixture seems to be a little watery right now, how about we add a few more teaspoons of flour and see what happens next, hmm Shyv?"

Innocent golden eyes just blink a few times before narrowing in acknowledgement and Quinn can only smile and try to stifle her amused laughter when Shyvana nods and rashes to follow her young brunette trainer's instructions. Shyvana's soft flour-covered face practically scrunched up in concentration and a pointy ruby tongue comically sticking out of the big pale humanoid dragonling's lips as Shyvana slowly leans forward, carefully places down her bowl and then reaches for one of the various plates and containers currently occupying the majority of their small kitchen table.

"Flour, Shyv, not sugar. We've put enough of the sweet stuff in this dough to have you bouncing off the walls if you so much as lick a single cookie…"

The enormous dragonling flinches and gulps, a red-taloned hand suddenly freezes and stops needlessly hovering over the small wooden container safeguarding the sweet crystallized berry-dust that paints the young dragoness' entire dreamscape.

The big pale dragonling sighs, but surprisingly enough decides to take heed of her owner's words for once and just nods, pale purple armored hands slowly leaving the small wooden container as her smart golden orbs suddenly brighten. Determined sparkling eyes instantly drawn towards Shyvana's next available choice even as another humanoid gauntleted hand stealthily crawls through the small sea of used cooking utensils and half-empty bowls of cookie dough scattered all over the table. Sharp, draconic crimson talons silently closing in, ready to seize the young dragoness' precious treasure before her unamused, currently frowning owner even knows what happened.

And such a treasure it is! Magnificent, a bounty of fresh tasty purple gemstones. A boon to the angry deities occasionally murmuring their songs from inside Shyvana's empty rumbling belly. A sacrifice worthy of a powerful ancient being such as herself! Rejoice or tremble in fear tasty purple wood-flesh for she, Shyvana the Pale has left her hidden cave under her trainer's bed sheets to claim what is rightfully he-

"Shyv!"

 _Mission abort! Mission abort, all dragonlings present are ordered to retreat back to the Lair for rest, tail massages and debriefing. Initiate your innate trainer defensive maneuvers and get back ASAP! We will get them (the blueberries) next time._

The young dragoness pauses again, pale purple delicate ashen fingers still tightly wrapped around the accused forbidden bowl's fragrant bluish treasure, hesitant golden orbs slowly rising in a mute response even as the small pleading whimper already leaves the chest of Quinn's enormously big little dragon whelp. But the young trainer just sighs and shakes her head after witnessing Shyvana's silly antics.

"Come on, Shyv. I am pretty sure the cookies are going to be delicious even if we cut off on all the buckets upon buckets of sugar and blueberries you want to add in the mixture…"

No, Shyvana completely disagrees in that regard and even though she knows that using speech-growl has never been among her strong suits Quinn's once small but now big little dragonling has lived with the kind brunette long enough for her to learn of how to change the scout's mind and exploit her trainer's few weaknesses…

By Whimpering! The mystical weapon forged inside the chest of every adorable little dragonling, a mighty sword capable of summoning trainers, securing kisses, provoking hugs and all generally known forms of pampering and comforting!

And even though Shyvana was just a small mewling purple little dragon whelp at some point and her previously simple mindset had barely found the time to use and acknowledge this terrifying gift of her ancestors the current dragoness has long since learned to harness and control the power of her inner tiny dragonling.

A soft whimper suddenly kisses the warm morning air, rich and yet barely audible, a weak plea for help that leaves Quinn utterly breathless as the brunette trainer jumps to her feet and rushes at her _Shyvy_ before Quinn herself even realizes it. A whole life's worth of gentle dragon-raising moments and vibrant experiences suddenly resurfacing inside the kind trainer's mind the very moment the brunette trainer abruptly detects the low pathetic mewling so suddenly produced by the kind scout's beloved enormous little dragonling.

"Shyv?"

Time seems to stop for the following few moments, most sounds cease and a kind heartbeat instantly halts and freezes as soft amber orbs somehow manage to rise and meet Shyvana's wet golden gemstones.

 _Trainer engaged! Trainer engaged! You were ordered to retreat Drag01! A dragonling's whimper is not to be trifled with!_

 _I can't retreat Sir, I am low on sugar and there is no way I can make it back to the Lair with the trainer following me._

 _May the giant sentient blueberry have mercy on your scales Drag01. It has been an honor gnawing at Quinn's slippers with you._

"Shyvy?"

Another soft whimper practically tackles the young scout's heart and Quinn can only blink in response. She instantly realizes Shyvana's devious ploy of course, but even so she still finds herself unable to grunt or move or even get worked up enough to reprimand her cunning little dragonling.

A few seconds manage to tick by in silence. Quinn is quiet, motionless even, as if frozen in time and Shyvana instantly takes note of this curious development, choosing to swiftly exploit her trainer's reverie in order to stealthily shove a few handfuls of tasty blueberries inside her mighty draconic jaws, her golden fiery orbs of light still fixed on her trainer's as if the young dragonling is currently afraid of breaking the peculiar spell she has somehow managed to put Quinn under, all the while the poor brunette is still trying to recover from Shyvana's surprise whimper attack.

Meanwhile another handful of liberated blueberries is swiftly being led to the predetermined extraction point, AKA Shyvana's now very satisfied stomach.

Quinn then blinks and jolts seeming to be finally waking up from her whimper-induced daze. She is still frozen in place though, still listening to Shyvana's soft, quiet pleas. Quinn's wide amber eyes still trapped, locked on Shyvana's warm glistering gaze and… I-is Shyvana hunching her back and trying to look smaller? And what's with all the blueish make up plastered all over the dragoness' mouth?

The trainer blinks once and then twice and Quinn can't help but frown after realizing that her beloved giant dragon whelp's devious plan had actually succeeded. Hard amber gaze instantly flickering between white and gold, carefully inspecting the features of her brave and yet so gluttonous little dragonling and the blueberry mush decorating most of the bottom half of Shyvana's pale purple face.

Hopeful golden eyes, an exaggerated pout, a trembling bottom lip and a soft mewling sound are the only things the exasperated owner manages to notice before she finally hunches over in defeat and breathes out a long quiet sigh. It wasn't like Quinn has ever had any solutions to Shyvana's playful tricks other than the occasional ephemeral glare or lukewarm reprimanding, anyway. The sheer sense of dread radiating from the newborn dragon whelp's very pores and terrified startled whimpers the day she had discovered her cute tiny dragonling were more than enough to make sure that Quinn would never try to raise a hand against her little Shyvy or even intentionally try to scare her miniature purple dragon pup with harsh warnings and stories about bogeymen.

Well, after thinking about the possible consequence of such vile and cruel actions the kind brunette had long since being led to the conclusion that Shyvana's current hyperactive state of mind and behavior were at the very least necessary evils or even blessings in disguise compared to the grim alternatives that Quinn didn't even want considering. And yet, who would have even thought that Shyvana would still be able to produce such heart-wrenching sounds of sorrow after changing into this new form and reaching her trainer's size?

But a victory is still a victory nevertheless and Quinn certainly prefers an energetic pale dragonling over a pouty disappointed one. And so the brunette trainer just sighs again and prepares for a week full of running around and numerous desperate attempts to convince Shyvana to slow down and maybe even consider taking a small afternoon nap so she can let her owner rest her feet before she suddenly collapses.

"Fine, we can also add a few more blueberries, but that's the last handful we will add in our cookie doug-"

The pale dragoness nods before Quinn even manages to finish her sentence, an abundance of fresh purplish blueberries already clutched in-between her eager palms and Quinn just grunts and loudly wonders if Shyvana is even listening to her at all as the excited dragonling promptly inserts her prized purple gems into the mixture.

The pale dragoness smiles then, and nods, purple dots of delight slowly falling from her open hands and into the bowl with the mixture and Quinn can only giggle and smile in return when Shyvana pours in at least an entire cup's worth of flour and then starts stirring the mixture by using her own ironclad hands, the joyous giddy anthem of "Ookies, ookies, ookies" and " T–asty Mun-ch-berries" already managing to draw a short laughter out of her previously exhausted flour-faced owner.

And that only seem to further agitate the two heinous criminals currently spying at the happy duo from outside the kitchens window.

* * *

 **Writer's note: I am trying to set the new pace so here is Shyvana and Quinn trying to bake cookies. I am also finding the dragon-raising part really interesting and I am still trying to understand the characters' balance. I am assuming that Shyvana was pretty tame as a lost newborn especially after being discovered by Quinn. Quinn didn't want to further scare or traumatize the poor creature so she refrained from threatening Shyvana whenever she gnawed on her shoes or attacked the clothes being left out to dry in the clothesline. She even refrained from telling her about the evil old man that eats naughty dragonlings. Yep, he really exists and he is the player that picks a 3rd assassin in a comp with no tanks. You have been warned.**

 **Ahem, and so Shyvana's obedience ends up being out of love and respect other than discipline and fear and that was ok since Quinn was able to handle a small dragonling and could just grab Shyv and carry her away from danger, or just refuse to open the door and force her to take a nap as a light punishment. But now Shyv is bigger and stronger than her trainer and that makes things more interesting in my opinion.**

 **Shyvana suddenly gets this crazy power boost, she can fight, she can speak, she can open doors and reach the cookie jar without climbing on the table. That much power might get on her head and Quinn will have to try twice as hard to keep her in check (safe). Will Shyv listen to Quinn because she is Quinn and she is always right and knows everything, (in Shyv's opinion) will she control herself because she is completely loyal to Quinn or will she stop taking her trainer seriously now that she isn't the strongest one in the family?**

 **I like the whimper interaction because that must have been little Shyv's only weapon against the weird bipedal creature that captured her, but her mindset was far too simple for her to use real deceit. Fake whimpering to draw her trainer's attention yes, but as a distraction? No and so here we have Shyv showing her newfound intelligence even if she just wants to just stay near Quinn and bake cookies with her. Well those were my thoughts on the chapter.**

 **Reply: I was actually thinking of changing the romance tag during the previous chapter but decided against it since the story is constantly changing. I unfortunately don't plan the stories in any other way than constructing scenes in my mind at some point and then writing them when I have the time to do so. The romance tag is a remnant of the first draft when the story's goal was to put Quinn in awkward situations. So we have a confused and naive transformed Shyvana trying to court Quinn as a dragon. Quinn loves her right? Hilarity ensues as Shyvana tries to convince Quinn to do draconic stuff like building a new nest or leaves dead animals at her doorstep and asks Quinn if she wants to have an egg with her. Q is trying to avoid the subject and distracts the dragon with snacks and head pats so she forgets what they have been talking about.**

 **I then put in too much fluffy dragonling and had too much fan with little Shyv and so I abandoned the romance genre, but changing the tags right now might be meaningless since the genres keep changing. ButI agree that I should probably change the romance tag to family or friendship at some point.**

* * *

Extra. Try to guess the theme.

Shyvana stiffens, her small pale purple form still nesting peacefully inside her sleeping trainer's warm embrace, ears perked and a single golden eye open, calmly gazing at the black inky shadows surrounding the bedroom of their small cottage. Quinn's soft even breathing the only sound piercing the night's peaceful veil. That and the tiny dragonling's low purrs of course instincts be damned!

Hmp

The dragonling pouts cutely, stubby pale paws slowly shifting beneath the covers, both eyes now wide open and focused on the wooden floor as the small dragon whelp carefully rolls away from Quinn and stealthily escapes from her kind owner's warm protective clutches. A few moments later and Shyvana has already crawled her way into the kitchen.

Fools!

Baddies!

Meanies!

The mortals of this realm had long since tried to restrain Shyvana's movements, but today's events in particular had been quite unacceptable. First Doctor Shen had suddenly decided to pay them a visit only for him to start pressuring her trainer about putting her on a diet and then that weird mister Garen from next door had started preaching to her dear Quinn about the benefits of keeping a monster fit through the use of that tasteless smelly snacks baring Kog'Maw's seal of approval.

A low irritated growl slowly climbs its way through the small dragonling's chest, erupting into the dim lit room with the fury of a newborn kitten, the nightlight next to the big grey fridge the only witness to the enraged little dragoness white hot, burning anger. The thought of her absent small purple friends filling the young dragon whelp's heart with immense fury.

Sh-she had tried being a good dragon but...

No! No more, no more will Shyvana accept her kind trainer's words and obey her as she fills her bowl with _Kog'Maw's delicious snax for monsters!_

No more will she be denied her blueberries and sweets and candy and blueberries! Mister Garen should be the one to eat that disgusting smelly food if Jarvander doesn't want to finish its own meal.

Shyvana stalks next to the wooden stool near the kitchens table, a few unsuccessful jumps and desperate climbing attempts later and the young dragonling shows a toothy grin as it finally lands on top of the kitchen table, next to the flower vase. Her dear Quinn was really smart, she had chosen to hide all the sweets and then kept distracting her with toys and games while the sun was up, obviously trying to tire her so the miniature dragoness would soon forget about the rare absence of her delicious treats after the dinner.

As if Shyvana would be blind to the truth! Hmp.

But where are her snacks? Quinn had probably hidden them in secret places, trying to make Shyvana eat mister Garen's terrible food. The tiny dragon whelp was a good dragonling, it had tried listening to Quinn's words, eaten the bad food and even remembered to empty the rest of its bowl near mister Garen's doorstep in case the giant man wanted to eat it.

Shyvana had been a good dragonling all day, laying on her back while fighting with Quinn's favorite pair of shoes and yet her trainer had still refused to reward her with anything other than a few pats on the head and a goodnight kiss on the forehead. And Shyvana really liked pats and kisses but she liked tasty snacks and blueberries even more so.

Shyvana growls, her irritated gaze suddenly stumbling at the sight of her small purple bowl, still filled to the brim with an abundance of Kog's food, but no blueberries! The packaging of the accused brand of monster food staring at her from near her bowl as if silently mocking her. The picture of Kog'Maw in the very center of the yellow packaging making the tiny dragoness raise a nonexistent eyebrow in question. He is throwing up, that white Bug Type monster in the food's label is throwing up. How exactly does that makes the snacks look delicious?!

No more lies! Shyvana would listen to the bad food heretic's choirs and her sun-kissed owner's words no longer.

A pale purple face grins, a small drooling maw opens and two golden orbs easily spot the cookie jar on top of the tallest shelf in the kitchen. The dragonling's eyes widen and then harden as Shyvana silently accepts her new dangerous mission.

Eyes narrowing with determination, the soothing glow of the nightlight (curiously shaped in the form of a crescent moon) and Kog'Maw's pained face the only silent witnesses to the small scaly warrior's dark awakening.

Quinn was smart, she had tried to deny her treats and chosen to keep distracting her under the morning sun. She had hidden her favorite snacks at a very high place, a place where Shyvana would never had thought of looking before. But her dear Quinn had been careless.

For it is true that Shyvana couldn't disobey her owner under the luminescent rays of the traitorous sun and her trainer's ever vigilant eyes. And yet Quinn had failed to ponder on one simple fact.

The morning sun is not the only thing capable of reaching great highs. For when a little dragonling is hungry and denied what should rightfully be on its bowl, when the ignorant thralls are promoting tasteless food and the trainers are blind to the truth which is right before their very eyes…

The snoot also rises.

* * *

 **Well, I had a lot of ideas for the extra and I was between writing this one or:**

 **1 Quinn Skywalker confronts Darth Scale, the one that abducted her dragonling. Darth Scale is using his giant army of clones in order to enslave people to work at his blueberry fields. The future of humanity looks grim. Darth Scale is also really short for some reason.**

 **2 Quinn Ramsey and Shyv go at a restaurant for baby dragons/ monsters. Shyvana is trying to eat but Quinn wants to make sure that everything is ok before her favorite dragonling eats the food and so she is the food tester. Quinn overreacts, shyv is hungry and she is trying to escape her baby chair and reach the table. Quinn grabs Shyv after the restaurant is dimmed beneath Shyvana's standards and drags the dragonling away from the delicious food as Shyvana drools and stares at it longingly.**

 **This one made me smile every time I saw the files name and Snootari was simple enough so it won.**


	9. Chapter 9

The humanoid dragon is childish, far too blabby and innocent for its own good and also utterly annoying. That's Katarina's only deduction after spying at the two residents of the little secluded wooden shack in the midst of the woods over the duration of almost three whole days. The dragon is just too damn loud and happy, utterly obnoxious really, and the red, small scarlet kitten perched on top of a tree branch near the extremely noisy shack can only wonder why its owner haven't already bought a muzzle for the loud stupid creature. Or even better locked the damn dragon inside a cave or in the basement and let the damn thing just starve in there.

The red kitten growls and snorts, irritated jade-colored eyes calmly witnessing the shameful display of the big humanoid dragonling cowering pathetically under the bed sheets as its trainer kisses it for goodnight and goes to fetch the big dragonling a glass of water, and Katarina can only sigh in response and roll her striking emerald orbs in both disgust and exasperation when the big ashen dragoness instantly wraps her arms around the brunette and points a trembling accusing finger towards the closet.

Katarina then sighs once more and the red kitten almost facepaws when the trainer instantly nods and swiftly proceeds to open the closet and even check the dark corners of the bedroom for monsters and other beasts, calmly inspecting every shadow of the room under the uncertain golden gaze of the sheet-covered, cowering humanoid dragon.

That woman must have the patience of a saint, the red-furred kitten silently muses to itself, LeBlanc would have undoubtedly just locked the dumb dragoness inside the closet if her owner was to ever happen to be in the brunette trainer's shoes. The tiny red kitten then smiles sinisterly while picturing the dumb pale dragon's frightened screams before its feral grin quickly vanishes after the particularly cruel feline suddenly remembers various similar instances of herself being in that exact same position.

Well, not quite the same, Katarina muses again, since the red-furred monster has never actually been a powerful humanoid dragon or she would have already tried burning her arrogant trainer into a crisp, otherwise. But then again Katarina wasn't actually naïve enough to think that even then LeBlanc wouldn't have found some cunning way to turn her new strength into a weakness.

The small scarlet kitten promptly pouts as the dumb ashen dragon finally seems to calm down enough for it to allow its owner to kiss its pale scaly forehead. The human then wishes once more goodnight to the annoying big dragonling before the patient brunette woman finally blows the candle at last and the unseen feline assassin almost gags at the sickening sight she had to witness.

Her work for the day is done and so Katarina soundlessly jumps down from her hiding spot near the tallest tree branches and starts running on all fours, intending to quickly return back to her owner. Her spiked collar glimmers under the pale moonlight as the red furry streak hurriedly darts between bushes, flowers, rocks and overgrown tree roots. Her mistress certainly wouldn't be happy if she were to return back to her late again in two days in a row after all. Curse that childish pale mutt and her annoying trainer for making her waste so much of her damn time!

* * *

0000

Katarina finds her trainer reading a book in the suite of her expensive hotel, a silken white robe wrapped around her flawless milky body and a glass of old red wine held between her delicate manicured fingers. LeBlanc doesn't even spare her a glance as the small scarlet kitten silently slips into the spacious, luxurious room through the balcony's half-open door and climbs on top of the empty chair in the opposite side of the table. The kitten waits, still and quiet as a stone statue, vibrant emerald orbs pinned on the carpeted floor as its trainer keeps reading her book and occasionally pauses to turn a page.

"Welcome back, Kat. Do you have anything new to report to me?"

The small red creature slowly shakes its tiny head and LeBlanc's gaze doesn't even leave the pages of her book, but the black-haired woman instantly nods as if somehow witnessing the gesture of her pet and the trainer then starts tapping the sole of her foot against the floor in impatience.

"So then you have nothing for me? No secrets, no weaknesses, nothing to use to blackmail the girl or help us manipulate the dragon? You just came back to me empty-handed?"

Katarina silently gulps, her small scarlet ears now pulled back, pressing against her head, emerald orbs still examining the room's carpet as she forces herself to move her head and nod at her clearly displeased and impatient mistress.

"I see, I guess it's been a long time, dear Kat since the last time I've had to remind you of what happens to the people that disappoint me."

Emerald orbs refuse to meet her owner's gaze even as cold sweat already starts coating the scarlet feline's fur. Katarina's stomach is tied into a knot as she tries to maintain her pretense of calm demeanor. LeBlanc sighs after another minute or two of this oppressing silence and the red-furred kitten finally dares to take a small quick breath when it abruptly notices that the saccharine tone previously coating its trainer's voice has suddenly lost some of its fake disappointment and bitter frustration.

"Fine, I will give you one last chance to make yourself useful and redeem yourself in my eyes. Do not disappoint me again, Katarina…"

The sanguine kitten frantically nods and hurriedly makes itself scarce as LeBlanc quietly returns back to her book and sips the deep crimson nectar of her wine.

* * *

 **Notes: I found some pictures that perfectly showcase the way I envisioned Katarina's mood in this fic. Google images of _grumpy cat fairy tales_ if you are curious. I don't own any of the artworks of course. **


	10. Chapter 10

The mystical sounds of the dark green forest were gently slipping into the blackish heart of the night, the continuous buzzing of insects and the sudden crunching of flora occasionally carried by the faint cool breeze both serving to soothe and further agitate the small red dot perched high on a crooked tree branch. Two emerald cautious sparks silently darting across the bushes, the trees and the distant shadows searching for potential threats and larger monsters prowling out of their dens in order to fill their bellies.

The tiny red kitten scowls at that particular thought, a small crimson paw as red as freshly spilled blood tentatively moving to rub the young feline's empty stomach, the loud angry growl suddenly emitted by said body part making the kitten grimace and scowl in pain. Katarina hadn't found the time to eat breakfast, lunch or dinner the day before and her trainer had seemed far too irritated when she had failed to bring back any results for her to gather the courage to ask the gorgeous black-haired woman for dinner.

The young red kitten can only sigh in defeat, utterly miserable and hungry enough to start eating tree bark Katarina grunts, shoots another heated glare towards the secluded peaceful dark wooden shack and then rests her heavy, exhausted head against the branch's hard and uneven surface.

She was just wasting her time here. The smart red kitten didn't want to admit that scary fact but deeply inside Katarina had already seen through LeBlanc's cunning plan and the actual purpose behind her current _mission_. Countless years serving under the black-haired beauty had unfortunately made the crimson furball more than familiar with her mistress' way of thinking, after all.

LeBlanc hadn't sent her back in order to spy on their naïve doomed targets. The red crafty kitten hadn't actually been kicked out of her owner's luxurious hotel room on an empty stomach just so she could watch the small wooden shack and attempt to acquire important new information. No, this was her punishment and a show of power. LeBlanc was subtly warning her in case the scarlet-furred kitten ever planned of failing her again, and she had sent the kitten back to spy on the secluded shack in the middle of the woods so she could quietly ponder over the poor crimson monster's next future punishment. Making Kat half-starve to death was merely a plus, really.

Katarina shivers at that frightening, cruel thought, her pointy sanguine ears now abruptly pressed flat against her head and a small nervous mewl reverberating somewhere across her soft furry stomach, emerald-colored orbs previously shining with the light of intelligence now darkening as the red furry ball subconsciously wraps its small arms around itself and sniffs as it shivers in fear.

No, no, no, her mistress wouldn't abandon her just because Katarina had failed to bring back good results, the small crimson creature trembles as it tries to reassure itself. Certainly LeBlanc wouldn't get rid of her just because of that cursed brunette and the stupid, far too innocent dragon-child the young trainer carried around, now would she? Katarina almost bursts into tears, jade-colored orbs fluttering shut as the kitten promptly curls up into a ball on top of the tree branch, its faint weak whimpers soon rising to join the other curious sounds of the night.

No, no, that's a lie, that's totally wrong. Leblanc would certainly do it, she would actually leave her and Katarina wouldn't even be able to last a week competing for food and shelter against the larger and much stronger monsters inhabiting the forest. The small red creature was agile, yes, but far too fragile and weak, built mostly for sudden ambushes and stealth instead of sheer raw power and tackles and bites and the savage clashes of fangs and claws. Her owner had also played her part to make sure that the red furry monster would never consider double-crossing her.

Too much time spent using Katarina as a distraction, a thief and a spy had severely limited the small crimson monster's training time and also eliminated any chance the tiny red kitten would have otherwise used to fight easier opponents and low level monsters, leaving poor Katarina in a far too weak and underleveled state for her to now attempt taking on most if not all of her current opponents.

The small kitten whimpers as the tiny soft ball of its body suddenly becomes even tighter and the dam of its eyelids burst with the first streams of clear bitter tears, memories of the only time Katarina had ever tried leveling up by herself already flooding the poor crimson being's scared mind.

The opponent was younger than herself, possessed no elemental attacks and should have been a relatively easy foe for an Ambusher-Type monster of her experience and age. But even so the monster had beaten her. The dumb, weak, and pathetic thing had somehow beaten her with relative ease, it had given her an ugly long horizontal scar that still parts the fur over and below her left eyebrow and then had even attempted eating her.

Katarina had barely managed to escape with her life and some of her fur still intact that dreadful and utterly horrifying day. She still remembers how she had somehow managed to crawl all the way back to her trainer's place only to suffered through LeBlanc's smug knowing smirk as her owner refused to bandage her wounds and even avoided helping her in some other small way just to make sure that the little red kitten had actually learned its lesson.

Katarina had cried until she had finally fallen asleep that horrible night, hidden under the dusty bed of the unused guestroom with the remnants of a torn stolen towel wrapped around her still bleeding wounds and the flashes of bottomless red jaws chasing after her throughout her nightmares.

After that traumatizing incident the scared little scarlet monster had never ever attempted increasing its experience level ever again. The cruel reminder of Katarina's pathetic defeat was still to this day etched on her soft sanguine fur, worn like a mockery of a humiliating badge, scarring one side of the poor feline's face.

"Hello?"

The tiny red kitten jumps as it meows in surprise, its small crimson back arches and its tail puffs up and Katarina quickly realizes that she'd been so preoccupied with her own inner thoughts that she'd failed to notice the mysterious human female silently approaching her, drawn out of the safety of her home due to the pitiful sounds of the little kitten's mournful whimpers gradually rising in volume. Wet emerald orbs barely have the time to widen in fear before Katarina is suddenly blinded by the strong glow of a lamp and she instinctively tries to take a step back only for her numb and stiff paws to abruptly slip away from the branch and send the small kitten spiraling downwards.

"Watch out!" A voice suddenly yells as the lamp shatters against the hard earth and something soft and warm is abruptly wrapped around the small kitten's body.

The light of the lamp instantly fades and the wispy radiance of the moon soon replaces the once blinding light as Katarina slowly opens one cautious green orb and meets two kind and concerned amber ones.

* * *

 **Notes: So you better remember folks, buy wards if you are planning to start crying while camping the enemy adc, especially if they already have an infernal dragon.**


	11. Chapter 11

Katarina can't hiss and she can't move, and it is only after when the red-furred kitten has finally managed to muster all of its courage and attempts to close its small pearly white teeth around a warm sun-kissed hand that Katarina abruptly realizes that she can't even seem to be able to force herself to bite or use her claws against the weird young brunette trainer either. No, it feels like she is paralyzed, trapped in this moment while merely observing the next series of events unfold, her fearful wet green eyes eternally locked with compassionatepools of soothing warm amber gemstones.

The small crimson kitten is already shaking and the trembling only seems to be getting worse when it soon realizes that it has somehow ended up quite literally falling into her enemy's hands. And Katarina can unfortunately already picture her trainer bailing on her, that is if this human doesn't choose to feed her alive to her powerful humanoid dragon of course and Katarina lowly whimpers as she can clearly recall her previous confrontation with a much stronger monster than herself and the ominous flashes of cruel razor-sharp bloodied jaws descending towards her trembling and injured body.

But the young human girl doesn't talk. The brunette trainer doesn't mock her or shout at her and neither does she call on her humanoid dragoness to hunt down Kat and harm her. It is quite the opposite actually, the human girl remains completely silent as she observes the small trembling ball of red fur and Quinn's hands slowly shift, expertly moving to hold the kitten in a much more gentle and less uncomfortable for the small monster way. Sun-kissed hands confidently moving to assume one of Shyvana's most beloved and comforting holding positions.

Katarina just blinks in confusion as one of the female human's hands carefully shifts to support her bottom and hind legs while another palm soon end up resting against her lower torso. The trainer smiles as the quiet red kitten's muscles seem to subconsciously relax at the new holding position and Quinn then starts using her thumb to rub small calming circles around the small red kitten's tense back, her kind amber eyes never once quite straying from the little sanguine monster's visibly puzzled face.

"Are you alright, little Red?" The brunette human asks in a low caring tone and Katarina briefly frowns, her face scrunching up in confusion before the trainer pointedly glances towards the high tree branch she has just fallen from. "Did you hurt yourself while falling from that big tree? Are you in any pain? Do you have any injuries?" The young trainer clarifies after a few silent moments pass and the red kitten cautiously shakes its tiny head in response eliciting a small sigh of relief from the kind brunette trainer that then offers her a warm faint smile.

"That's good, but next time don't go attempting to climb such high and big trees if you aren't absolutely sure that you can also descend them, ok?"

The red kitten lowly growls after hearing the scout's wise words, its tiny red ears moving back against its skull as Katarina glares at the naïve brunette trainer. Really now? This naive silly human was subtly implying that she had just found her crying on top of that damn tree branch because Katarina had somehow ended up stuck on top of that tree like some stupid and weak feline newborn?

The scarlet feline monster felt both furious and insulted at the brunette trainer's assumption and Katarina would have no doubt instantly chosen to sink her nails into the dumb human's hand if the trainer's story didn't provide her with a perfectly innocent alibi for her presence so close to the small wooden cabin. And so Katarina sighs as she _ashamedly_ nods her head in response as if completely agreeing with the naïve brunette woman's advice.

"It's ok, little Red. I am sure you will be able to climb any tree you wish to do so soon enough. Just make sure you don't rush to scale the big high ones just yet. You need to practice a bit more first, so take it nice and slow." Katarina almost scowls, but then finds herself nodding _remorsefully_ at the young woman's words and the trainer's thumb keeps running against soft scarlet fur as Quinn silently tries to comfort the obviously sad red monster.

The two of them remain quiet for the next three to five seconds or so and Katarina had silently been contemplating over how she was going to escape from her oblivious enemy's clutches when Quinn finally spots the glint of the little red monster's spiked collar, the spikes of which shone under the pale moon reflecting soft silvery light and the scout's eyebrows furrow in thought as she once again addresses the silent feline in her hands and her thumb stills against the soft red fur that has been recently started vibrating.

"What happened to your trainer, little Red?" The human wonders out loud and Kat subtly flinches as she hides her wide green eyes by turning her head in a fake display of shame and remorse and Quinn flinches and grimaces at her own lack of tact before her already gentle tone somehow manages to become even softer.

"Let me guess, your trainer wasn't able to find you when you got stuck on top of the tree and so they decided to head back home after the sun set and they got tired of searching for you in the darkness. Don't worry little red, your owner is certainly going to come back for you tomorrow morning when the sun is up and they have a better chance finding you." The red kitten secretly smirks as it slowly nods its small crimson head in a sad way and then lets out a few muffled sniffles for a good measure.

Quinn inwardly grimaces once more and then mutters something inaudible about irresponsible trainers before she carefully lifts the small cat so the little kitten can actually look straight into her sincere amber-colored eyes.

"It's going to be alright, little Red. I know that I am a complete stranger to you and that you must be really, really scared right now, but everything is going to turn up alright, ok? I promise. Just follow me back to spend the night in my home. I actually live really close to here and I promise you that I am going to help you search for your trainer early tomorrow morning."

The red kitten blinks, feline intelligent emerald orbs suddenly darting upwards in order to meet the brunette trainer's honest determined eyes and Quinn doesn't fidget at all and she doesn't try to avert her honey-colored gaze either when feline emerald orbs abruptly narrow in suspicion. The young scout's amber eyes remain gentle like a faint soothing breeze as she calmly stares at the cautious small red creature currently resting inside her sun-kissed palms and Quinn tries to convey to it her sincerity.

The red kitten grumbles, suspicious jade-colored orbs occasionally darting between the brunette trainer, the wooden shack among the trees and what Quinn can only assume to be the direction the red monster's owner had recently followed before disappearing from its sight. The scarlet feline monster pauses for a moment and then attempts to nod its agreement only to instantly freeze and shake its furry head right and left before seemingly resuming to contemplate its available choices, and Quinn doesn't miss how the red scared creature abruptly stiffens and meows in fright when the distant howl of a wolf suddenly rises above the treetops and breaks the tense silence.

"Come home with me, little Red. There are wolves and some really dangerous monsters living inside this forest. You're going to be a lot safer and comfortable sleeping in my home instead of hiding on top of tree branches anxiously waiting for the sun to rise." The tiny scarlet creature spares the brunette trainer one last thoughtful glance before it seems to finally decide and Katarina finally nods her small furry head in acceptance.

Quinn offers the silent, resigned feline another reassuring smile as she waits for the small red kitten to raise its emerald gaze from its shaking hind legs and meet her eyes once more before her thumb starts stroking the soft red fur in a clearly friendly and comforting manner.

"We are definitely going to find you trainer tomorrow, ok little Red? Everything is going to be alright, I promise you."

The small red kitten averts its eyes, but slowly nods its furry head in response and Quinn instantly turns around and carries the poor lost creature back to her wooden shack never actually noticing the feline red monster's thoughtful and serious expression.


	12. Chapter 12

This human was weird. More than simply weird, but like reeeally, really weird, peculiar even. Like a Grass-Type monster that actually enjoyed playing near embers, fireplaces and other sources of fire. Katarina had already witnessed the brunette trainer's strange behavior while spying on her from her perch on top of the tree, but the red-furred kitten had at that point assumed that the human was only treating the dragoness like a queen because the pale monster was powerful enough to be of use in a monster battle.

Kat had been obviously wrong however and the cunning red kitten had been more than a little shocked when the brunette trainer had actually treated her the same exact way as her beloved dear dragoness, offering Kat polite smiles and reassuring words while serving her the biggest serving of meat and vegetable stew Katarina had ever seen in her life. The cunning red monster had been more than a little confused by the brunette trainer's strange behavior, eyeing the mouthwatering steamy plate of stew under its nose as if the plate was some kind of deadly trap in disguise.

With green eyes narrowed and ears perked up Katarina had silently waited for the human's commands, bargains and rules without touching the offered plate until the laughing brunette had finally caught her suspicious look and explained to her that the food was given to her unconditionally. Katarina had wolfed down the contents of the plate before the smiling brunette trainer had even finished explaining and the young woman had merely arched a curious eyebrow before leading the cautious red kitten to a small sleeping basket.

Preposterous, utterly preposterous! Katarina had then thought in disbelief. Monsters were supposed to complete missions and steal things for their trainers in order to be rewarded with a nook to rest at and some food to eat and that clearly insane brunette woman had actually given her a sleeping basket and such a big portion of food without her even knowing of Katarina's rare talents and abilities! Was that some kind of intricate trap? Was the female human just toying with her? Appeasing and fattening her before she proceeded feeding her to the beloved ashen dragon?

The agitated scarlet monster was so caught up in its own thoughts that the red-furred kitten had merely blinked in response when Quinn had showed her the small wooden basket. Katarina had actually expected the trainer to lock her up in a closet or send her to sleep in the basement or even forced her to spend the night inside a box with tiny breathing holes or something.

Kat really doubted that any normal person would like the thought of an unknown monster that posed as a guest going through their personal belongings while they were asleep at night, but not this peculiar Quinn girl apparently. Quinn, that strange woman didn't seem to care or even consider that more than likely possibility and the young brunette trainer had even rushed to apologize and changed the blankets of the small sleeping basket when Katarina's nostrils had suddenly flared after detecting the scent of another monster in the place where she was supposed to sleep for the night.

"Sorry, Red, I don't have another sleeping basket for you, so you will have to use this one I'm afraid."

The small red kitten just nods in response and Katarina stiffens and freezes when she abruptly feels a sun-kissed palm rubbing the spot between her sanguine ears reassuringly. Wide green orbs slowly rise to meet the trainer's gaze and Katarina slowly relaxes upon witnessing a soft kind smile decorating the sincere face of an angel. The trainer isn't apparently going to pull on her ears, she is just being strange again.

"We are definitely going to find your trainer tomorrow, ok?"

Katarina instantly jerks down her head not because she agrees with the brunette trainer's words but because she is trying to clear the weird warm haze currently occupying her mind and Quinn's hand quickly retreats after another moment of tense silence.

"I'm sorry for startling you, Red. Have a good night."

The trainer moves, reaches a door and then whispers, I will be right here, as if the young woman won't be angry or yell at her if Katarina decides to pester her and wake her up and the red furry kitten is at a complete loss of meows as the weird brunette soon disappears inside the bedroom. There are some sleepy mumbled words coming from beyond the half-open door and Katarina recognizes the dragoness' childish tone mumbling, Quinny and then a happy draconic hum and a series of content purrs and the dragoness falls asleep once more in mere seconds.

Katarina shakes her head, but the fuzzy warmth is still lingering in her thoughts much like the pleasant weight filling her satisfied stomach and the red kitten's eyes are locked on the clean blankets and the comfortable-looking sleeping basket near the trainer's bedroom door and Katarina's expression is one of wonder and puzzlement as she slowly presses a tiny red paw against the blankets' soft fabric. The red kitten doesn't even remember the last time she had a clean place to sleep, much less a single blanket to crawl underneath on a cold winter's night.

* * *

 **Notes: I am using Katarina's nature as a monster so I don't have to follow a cat's/kitten's diet. I am also having the weird irresistible urge to turn this story into a tragedy. So.. how do you guys feel about giant avalanches and volcanic eruptions?**


	13. Chapter 13

To say Shyvana was upset would be a great understatement. The once tiny dragonling was more than just upset, it was silently seething! A small pout firmly placed on the pale purple dragoness' kind face as fierce golden orbs kept darting between the smiling visage of her beloved dear trainer and the small unknown furball sitting beside her dear Quinn devouring everything edible placed in its sight.

Shyvana had no idea where the unknown scarlet ball of fur had come out of and her owner might have said something about it before, but the irritated enormous dragonling had been far too busy growling and baring its teeth at the poor little cat to pay attention to her trainer's words. The evil little monster had not only set paw inside the pale dragoness' territory after all, but it had even found the gall to monopolize her trainer's attention!

"You will show us the place you last saw your trainer and then Shyv-" The once tiny but now big, humanoid dragonling's pout intensifies. Quinn had still not commented on how she has finished her pancakes without smearing her clothes for once and Shyvana had really tried her best to do so this time. But, nooo her trainer is just talking to the small ball of fur and she is even smiling at it. Quinn isn't allowed to smile at other monsters!

"We will find them, Red. You will see." Her owner reassures the red ball of fur and Shyvana's eyes turn the size of saucers as she watches her trainer's sun-kissed hand slowly rise and reach out to rub the fuzzy head of the ravenous crimson kitten. T-that's! Quinn was petting another monster in front of her. That just has to be illegal!

A challenging roar rips out of the big dragonling's throat and her startled trainer suddenly jumps as Shyvana leans forward and flashes her teeth at the terrified kitten, which soon pales in fear after taking a good look at her teeth.. and rushes to hide behind her owner. Grrrr!

"Shyv!"

Fierce golden eyes dart to a shocked pair of kind amber ones and the challenging roar of the pale dragoness soon turns into a low whimper as Quinn instantly wraps her arms around the small ball of fur, holding the little monster protectively. Shyvana gulps as the dragoness' golden gaze abruptly meets her owner's clearly disappointed eyes. And Shyvana pauses to think of a good excuse for her sudden outburst. Quinn would rarely raise her voice at her like this after all and when she did, it usually was to warn the little dragonling of unseen threats and impending dangers.

"S-she was rub-bing her head against your hand-paw, she is trying to s-teal you from me!"

Short, honest and right on point. Shyvana was also informing Quinn of the red kitten's vile intentions. There, that should be enough for Quinn to exile the cruel bad furball. Shyvana was proud of her patience and calm judgment.

"What?"

Quinn blinks, carefully places the small furry monster back on the table and away from Shyvana's reach and then wraps her arms around the pouting and quivering dragoness.

"Nobody is going to steal me from you my little dragonling. Red over there is just a little scared because she has just lost her trainer and I promised her to help her find them again. I still love you very, very, very much and that is never going to change, ok?"

The pale dragoness nods, sniffles a bit and then Shyvana is about to return Quinn's hug when the big dragonling's eyes suddenly widen in fear.

"The small kitten has l-ost its Quinny!?"

The trainer nods, a bit amused by how her little dragonling seems to believe that every female trainer is either named Syndra or _Quinny._

"Well, I am not sure that her trainer and I share the same name, but yes the little kitten over there is currently looking for its owner.

Ashamed golden eyes seem to widen even more as Shyvana's pout instantly vanishes and the pale purple dragoness rushes to embrace the hissing kitten, her fiery golden gaze already blurring with tears.

"I'm so sowwy latr-ler kitten."

The now bawling dragonling utters in remorse as pale purple arms suddenly embrace the fleeing Katarina.

Meeeeoooow!

* * *

 **Notes: A monster without a Quinn is a blueberry bush with no tasty munchies. –Shyvana, _musings of an educated dragonling_ 2017.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you sure we are walking in the right direction, little Red?"

Katarina releases a confident meow, not even bothering to turn around and face the kind trainer and her humanoid dragonling as she strolls between crooked trees and bushes filled with fragrant flowers of every color and size. It is a lie of course, there is no way Katarina is going to lead the two women back to LeBlanc. Her owner would certainly punish her for not only failing to acquire new information and their targets' weaknesses, but also exposing their existence to the trainer and the dragon they were supposed to attack. No, the red furry monster's only choice is to lead the two women in a wild-goose chase, randomly dart between the brown scarred tree barks and pretend that she is searching for signs of her missing owner.

Katarina pauses as she jumps over a series of thick interwoven tree roots and then raises her red furry head before moving it right and left as if she is trying to recognize the unfamiliar surroundings. She makes sure to release a low whimper as her gaze sinks down to the leaf-covered earth and she then starts dragging her tiny paws towards another clearing.

"It's alright. I am sure we will find your owner soon." The brunette trainer offers kindly and the pale dragoness instantly hums in agreement. Katarina merely nods and adds a little spring in her step as she runs a soft crimson paw against the hard brown bark of a tree. She mentally makes sure that she is at least four human strides away from the humming dragoness to avoid another onslaught of crushing hugs and reassuring head strokes.

The big pale dragonling had for some reason suddenly become surprisingly friendly and considerate when it had realized that the feline scarlet monster had lost its dear trainer. Katarina couldn't really understand the big pale purple dragoness' new behavior, but she was happy as long as she didn't have to be on her guard for flashes of bloody jaws and scorching hot flames.

The three unlikely companions finally reach the small clearing and Katarina abruptly releases another small whimper that causes the two women behind her to assume faces of worry and sympathy. The sanguine-furred kitten then slowly walks towards a new curtain of trees, its slouched form and drooped ears the very definition of disappointment.

"Maybe they are-"

Katarina ignores the scout's reassuring words and the big dragon's sad murmurs, too caught up in her own thought to really afford paying attention to the two young women's useless chatter. What is going to happen to her when the brunette trainer realizes that they won't be able to find LeBlanc in these woods? Will they grow tired of searching and just let her go or will Quinn extend another invitation for her to spend another night in their comfy little wooden shack?

Should Katarina then accept the brunette's offer if it is even extended towards her person at all or would it be wiser for her to make a mad dash for the nearby town and hope she can outrun the two bigger residents of the forest? That last one didn't really seem like a very good idea, and the crimson-furred feline might even be able to gather some useful information while staying with the peculiar duo. LeBlanc would then be happy with the secrets the red feline had managed to gather and might find it in her cruel black heart to refrain from punishing her cunning little monster. The little red kitten shivers at that particular thought. She definitely didn't want to once again risk disappointing her merciless owner. She may not be able to survive her trainer's wrath this time.

"It's going to be ok." Katarina merely blinks as a pair of warm sun-kissed arms suddenly wraps around her small feline body. The red furry kitten abruptly realizes then that she has been standing in the middle of the clearing staring at the ground in thought for more than a couple of minutes. Long enough for the kind brunette trainer to mistake her thoughtful silence as a show of sadness… Great.

"We will search for them tomorrow again and you can stay with us for as long as you like." The words are reassuring and sincere and it isn't even moments later that another pair of much stronger arms, this time covered in scarlet armor suddenly wraps around the stunned cat and the brunette trainer. Katarina fidgets awkwardly as the pale purple dragoness also attempts reassuring her in a sniffling and shaky tone.

"It will be ok. So dan't c-ray litter kitten."

Katarina stays still as she allows the two peculiar strangers to embrace her tiny form and stroke her soft red fur with tender caring fingers. _This feels weird_ , the crimson kitten muses as her jade-colored eyes are unwittingly filled with glistering tears. _What is this strange warmth growing in my chest? And why do these meaningless hugs feel so precious and pleasant?_ Kat doesn't understand what she is feeling right now, but even so she slowly leans in and hesitantly hugs back her doomed targets.

* * *

 **Notes: Your righteous anger and fear mean nothing to me. After all both of them fail to fill my belly. –Shyvana talking to Quinn's slippers as a tiny little dragonling.**


	15. Chapter 15

Quinn smiles as she silently observes the cute interactions of the tiny red kitten and her enormous pale purple dragonling. Who would have known that Shyvana could be that accommodating to other monsters? It felt like just yesterday when the big jealous dragonling would flash its teeth and growl at the smaller and more cautious monster whenever the crimson kitten so much as glanced at the young dragon's brunette owner. Katarina (Shyvana had claimed that that was the red kitten's name.) had also been particularly hostile and visibly frightened by the bigger monster, hiding behind Quinn and generally keeping the female dragon in her sight as if expecting Shyvy to lunge at her at any given moment.

The brunette trainer merely shakes her head at the sudden change in the two monsters' behaviors, humorous amber eyes quietly observing Shyvana put another big helping of stew in Katarina's already overflowing plate. The pale purple dragoness had obviously decided to take the little maroon kitten under her nonexistent wing and make sure that the adorable crimson furball was always well-fed and comfortable. The sight of the big pale purple dragonling caring for Katarina was more than a little heartwarming.

The young dragoness previous hostility was now gone. Shyvana would keep filling the scarlet kitten's plate with an abundance of food, claiming that small monsters needed to eat a lot to become big and strong like herself. Shyvy would also claim that fruits and vegetables were important even if onions were secretly mean and evil. Quinn didn't quite understand that last part, but it might had something to do with Shyvana occasionally seeing her crying while she was preparing the mentioned vegetables for her various recipes.

Did her little ashen dragonling actually interpret those incidents as attacks against her person by the cruel evil vegetables? The brunette trainer wasn't really certain, but that would actually explain the vengeful way in which Shyvana would devour her least favorite food sometimes.

Quinn blinks, her train of thought completely derailed as she spares the cute naive duo a quick look only to witness Shyvana happily patting the head of the tiny red kitten that's currently trying to sink its tiny teeth into a potato almost the size of its own paw. The young woman stifles her laughter when Shyvana not only proceeds to cut the cooked vegetable for the sanguine kitten, but also pretends that the tasty morsel is a flying edible cloud as she waves the food in front of the red-furred feline's excited face.

The small crimson kitten soon opens its tiny mouth to allow the edible cloud to land before snapping its jaws shut and swallowing the food with gusto, green eyes shining expectantly, waiting for the appearance of the next tasty yellow cloud. Shyvana doesn't disappoint the young cat and so soon enough another cooked vegetable is gliding towards the salivating hangar of Katarina's mouth, the buzzing exaggerated sounds produced by Shyvana's lips accompanying its solemn doomed journey.

The kind brunette trainer feels immensely touched by this gentle display of affection, proud amber eyes carefully observing the budding relationship blooming between the two monsters as her once tiny dragonling is now attempting to share its wisdom with its designated red-furred pupil. And curiously enough Katarina seems to be willing to listen to her kindhearted Shyvy, her tiny crimson ears twitching attentively as Shyvana starts disclosing to her new student the truth about the clumsy giants and the big upturned water bowls in the sky and the yellow lamp that is the sun and lights up whenever an unseen dragonling attempts to play a prank on its owner.

The little scarlet kitten seemingly absorbs all of this new information, seriously nodding its furry head at every few seconds or so, green cunning eyes suddenly wide with interest and wonder.

Quinn carefully tiptoes away from the two innocent beings and into the shack's sole bedroom all the while laughing quietly with Shyvana's tall tales and shaking her head at the two young monsters' antics. The kind scout doesn't wish to ruin the young monsters' special moment with her laugher. The brunette trainer merely shakes her head as she stores away Shyvana's old sleeping basket. Her big pale dragonling wouldn't let the red-furred monster sleep in it in peace anymore anyway.

Shyvana would recently wake up in the middle of the night and kidnap the adorable little ball of red fur before stealthily carrying it back in their bed. Quinn's enormous little dragonling couldn't even imagine the horrors of sleeping far away from its beloved trainer and so the thoughtful dragoness wanted to make sure that Katarina wouldn't be scared or sad by letting the small red kitten borrow (and only borrow!) her beloved kind Quinny.

The young brunette scout didn't really mind of course, Katarina was tiny for one and usually slept soundly and Quinn had often caught the scarlet kitten's envious and pained looks whenever the kind brunette would settle with Shyvana for the night, or read the big dragonling a fairytale with Shyv curled up around her form like a dozing miniature dragon whelp.

Maybe Katarina missed her trainer more than the small red-furred kitten let on.

Quinn sighs at that though, remembering of how she had ultimately failed poor Katarina by not being able to find the lost kitten's owner. Now all Quinn could do for the unfortunate crimson being was to make sure that the poor scared creature was well cared for until her trainers hopefully managed to contact them.

Loud footsteps approaching the room alert the brunette woman to the arrival of her sweet big dragonling and Quinn's smile is anything but fake when she spots her babbling little Shyvy carrying an obviously sated and sleepy Katarina.

"And so don't worr-y if you hear a loud so-und when the upt-urned water bowls wet the earth. Quinny says that that's just my stomach!"

The sleepy red kitten merely nods its head once more as Shyvana places Katarina on top of a pillow and then lies right next to her, wrapping her armored hands around the small sanguine creature protectively.

"It used to scare me when I was s-mall like you, but anymore. I am no longer afraid of my loud stomach!"

Shyvana grins at the crimson kitten that looks impressed by that and Quinn just smiles and shakes her head as she reaches to grab a collection of fairytales from a wooden bookcase.

"So who wants to hear the story about the time the Tiny Crimson Scale met his best friend in the world, the Red Feline Paw?"

"Me! Me! Me! Quinny, please tell us the story!"

An excited pale hand and a hesitant scarlet paw instantly rise as the smiling scout slowly opens the old book, her lips forming the first few words before her amber gaze even lowers to the yellowish faded pages…

"It was a beautiful day like any other day, the sky was blue and shiny, filled with joy and light and the clouds were chasing each other like fat grey sparrows. The Tiny Crimson Scale was happily chewing on its owner's slipper, its four stubby limbs tightly wrapped around this dangerous adversary. But can you blame it? What little monster wouldn't shiver before such a mighty foe-"

* * *

 **Notes: I initially thought that Shyvana would pretend the morsel was a flying dragon, but then I realized that Shyvana wouldn't be too happy with that and that teaching a little monster the concept of cannibalism wasn't such a great idea… Kat will have to get older for that… or be really, really hungry. Hmmm that reminds me of the previously mentioned avalanche conclusion.**

 **We are safe under here Miss Dust! Quinn will never find us and lecture us for breaking that old cracked vase! –Little Shyvana while hiding under the bed seconds before Quinn discovers her.**


End file.
